


Bunny Boy

by dorisDC



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>標題暫定，我實在不太會想標題OTZ<br/>假設在電影故事紳士局成立前相遇，兩人就曾經認識並戀愛的故事。長篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

　　「科里亞金，已經沒時間給你浪費了。」

　　伊利亞·科里亞金瞥了一眼沾上蛛網和灰塵而霧濛濛的鏡子，立刻移開視線。

　　「我馬上好。」伊利亞乾咳一聲，滿是灰塵的更衣室讓他的喉嚨和鼻子都很不舒服。

　　他扯了脖子上假領子和黑緞領結，雙手位置各有一圈寬手鐲似的假袖口，不合身的馬甲將胸肌勒出一條紅痕，連接到下半身的布料只勉強遮蔽了三角部位，讓他健美的臀部下緣毫無遮掩的暴露。感受到縫在臀部處的兔尾巴垂墜的重量，伊利亞忍不住咒罵一聲。「該死。」

　　他忍不住質問自己，逞強答應任務，偽裝潛入以情色交易聞名的俱樂部，真的值得嗎？

　　他果然不適合KGB。雖然GRU和KGB一樣負責情報，但前者是軍隊總參謀部情報總局且以軍事情報為主，加上他在GRU被分在特種作戰部隊，在那裡他做的事可單純多了。只要負責打贏戰鬥就好，不像現在還得負責演戲。

　　在伊利亞的眼裡，那些情報探員個個都演技精湛，比歌劇院裡的名角或電影畫報上的大明星相比，都不遑多讓。若不是那一件事……他現在可能還在某處，趴在樹叢、泥石之間，手中握著槍，煩惱狙擊槍的瞄準鏡太過嬌貴，隨便一敲就壞……

　　現在想這些沒有意義。

　　伊利亞大步走出房間，他名目上的同事，實際上前來監視他的KGB探員，半靠在一張落滿灰塵的木桌上，木桌邊緣仔細雕琢的桌腳彰顯了桌子的歷史價值，不過在場沒人在意。

　　對方挑剔地上下打量伊利亞，伊利亞昂起下巴，不甘示弱用力地「看」了回去。

　　他的舉動馬上激怒了他的同事，矮胖的男人不滿地咆哮說：「網襪還有高跟鞋呢？你打算就這樣赤著腳，活像街上的流鶯？」

　　伊利亞被迫穿上這身裝束已經憤怒非常，此時被男人鄙夷的視線掃視，羞恥伴隨著憤怒在心中翻滾，他忍耐著憤怒，但效果不彰，胸膛劇烈起伏，雙眼變得通紅，拳頭緊握著，已經準備好隨時出拳。

　　那位KGB探員敏銳地察覺他情緒異常，衡量彼此武力值後，倖倖然說：「算了算了，反正街上的流鶯和俱樂部裡的上等貨，就差這麼一雙高跟鞋，你不想穿，你自己想辦法換一雙平底的。」

　　但伊利亞最終還是換上高跟鞋，網襪則被遺棄在KGB轄下位於東柏林的隱密公寓。

　　伊利亞披著一件大衣，乘坐最大眾款的車，由KGB探員低調的護送到俱樂部門口。他沒有後悔的餘地，也不想在陌生的同事面前示弱，他深吐了一口氣，脫掉大衣，踏著高跟鞋急急走進俱樂部。

 

　　等到伊利亞端著放滿雞尾酒的餐盤，踏著高跟鞋在俱樂部內彆扭行走時，他終於為沒有穿上那雙網襪感到後悔。尤其當有客人朝他伸手，肉貼肉直接撫摸到他的大腿，還吹了一聲輕佻的口哨，他渾身雞皮疙瘩久退不去。

　　若伸手的人不是他的目標——埃里希·馮·施萊謝爾，他一定會「失手」將手上一整盤雞尾酒杯砸到對方身上。

　　「客人，我不提供特殊服務。」伊利亞冷淡地說。

　　「俄羅斯人？德語說得不錯。」施萊謝爾有著標準的金髮藍眼睛，完全符合德國人的審美標準，不過伊利亞只覺得那雙薄唇讓他顯得格外刻薄，難以應付。

　　坐在施萊謝爾對面的男人輕笑一聲，伊利亞轉頭皺眉看他。他不覺得他們的對話有什麼好笑之處。

　　「施萊謝爾參謀軍士長，我們的眼光果然很相近呢。我一看他，就迷上他了。」男人的油腔滑調，德語說得像美國人。

　　肯定是個美國人，但施萊謝爾一個東德軍官，怎麼會和美國人扯上關係？伊利亞想不透。

　　「那可真讓人為難啊。」施萊謝爾拉長語調說。

　　他冷不防被施萊謝爾扯著兔尾巴，坐到絨布沙發上，他根本來不及挽救手上的餐盤，一整盤雞尾酒隨著餐盤一起跌落地面，碎裂的聲音清脆又響亮。

　　伊利亞握緊雙拳，一時之間不知道該怎麼反應才好，他拿不定主意要假裝尖叫，或者跳起來向目標賠罪，他思考時只呆愣愣地看著一片狼藉，有些擔心該如何收拾。

　　他委實不需煩惱太多。俱樂部十分專業，很快有兩位兔男郎帶著工具過來收拾，迅速地打掃乾淨，不到三分鐘地板就恢復光可鑒人的模樣，讓伊利亞看得目瞪口呆。

　　施萊謝爾粗魯地攬過伊利亞，強拉著他要他坐到自己身邊。

　　「我想到辦法了。親愛的蘇洛，如果你願意便宜賣我一些好東西，比如像那幅〈紅磨坊的舞者〉，我就把人送到你床上。你覺得這條件好不好？」

　　蘇洛頭髮梳得一絲不苟，只一縷瀏海頑皮地垂落他光潔的額上，他晃了晃手中的酒杯，慢慢地品了一口酒，微笑回說：「施萊謝爾大人，你可真狡猾呀！這隻小兔子可是我們倆同時看見的獵物，不是嗎？」

　　東德的窮鬼也想得太美了。拿破崙·蘇洛在心底腹誹，臉上仍然掛著無懈可擊的真誠笑容。

　　嘖，若不是被人刻意找碴，卡在東柏林出不去，蘇洛連一幅畫都不願意奉送到對方手上。他自認他帶出來的任何一幅畫帶回美國，即使售價最低的一個，都能夠換回讓他奢侈整整一個月的生活費，天天吃松露都沒有問題。

　　「但小兔子可是我先逮到的。蘇洛，你得多學學打獵，打獵最重要的就是抓準出手時機。」施萊謝爾虛比出槍的手勢，瞄準蘇洛的心口，似笑非笑說：「你絕對不能猶豫，看上的瞬間就出手。碰！」

　　蘇洛舉杯朝施萊謝爾敬酒。

　　「關於打獵的學問，我還有很多得向參謀軍士長大人學習。」

　　兩人相對而笑，飲盡杯中的酒液。

　　伊利亞渾身僵硬地坐在椅子上，大腿貼著施萊謝爾那身東德軍服的褲裝布料，他沒想到在東德與蘇聯關係良好的情況下，竟敢有東德人敢這樣對一個俄羅斯人，還把他當作物品和人交換。伊利亞渾然忘了自己現在兔男郎服務生，在他人眼中本就是用身體換錢的貨色。好在他還記得不能揍施萊謝爾，還沒惹出什麼麻煩。

　　反覆催眠，要自己冷靜下來，伊利亞動作僵硬地替東德軍官倒酒夾冰塊，試圖當個稱職的服務生，並忽略對面眼神色咪咪的該死的美國佬。

　　蘇洛視線漫不經心地掃過伊利亞，他嘴裡說著在意，態度卻不像很在意的模樣。但是對蘇洛來說，那短短的一瞬間已經夠他看清楚伊利亞，他暗自評價，如果俄羅斯兔男額上暴起的青筋不提，這傢伙作為服務生從外表來還頗為稱職，壯碩優美的肌肉十分有看頭。

　　當然，就蘇洛個人的審美來說，他還是比較喜歡女人渾圓柔軟的胸，又綿有軟，手感極佳……離題了。

　　蘇洛敢用他的銀行存款打賭，這隻壯碩的大兔寶寶肯定不是真正的俱樂部兔男郎。他對兔男混入俱樂部有什麼密謀不感興趣，只不過若伊利亞繼續表現得如此差勁，恐怕等施萊謝爾待會兒酒醒了，這隻大兔寶寶就無法再矇混過去。

　　蘇洛還沒想好要不要幫一幫兔寶寶，施萊謝爾突然問：「我記得你這批貨，不只一幅畫？」

　　當然不只一幅畫，實際上除了畫，還有一小箱古董珠寶，古董珠寶盒、一支古董手鏡、鎏金象牙音樂盒。不過其中最值錢還是畫，一幅波爾波拉的畫，絕對的真跡。

　　那幅畫比蘇洛拿出來半賣半送給施萊謝爾作為賄賂，未來派塞弗里尼的〈紅磨坊的舞者〉還要貴重得多。不過將〈紅磨坊的舞者〉拋出來還是讓蘇洛感覺心痛萬分，如果不是他探聽到施萊謝爾有門路送人悄悄離開東柏林，他才捨不得將好東西送出去。

　　不管怎麼樣，蘇洛都不可能鬆口透露他那幅波爾波拉的真跡，否則這一趟冒險就太虧了。

　　「還有一些討女人喜歡的珠寶和古董珠寶盒，我想參謀軍士長大人還是更喜歡畫，對亮晶晶的小東西不感興趣吧？」蘇洛在心裡斟酌字句，觀察施萊謝爾的表情，他打定主意要轉移對方注意力，要貪婪的東德軍官不再糾纏畫的話題，故作輕鬆地問：「不過若是您願意將這俊美的兔寶寶讓給我，我願意雙手奉上一只珠寶盒，做為要你割愛的禮物。」

　　他一開始接近施萊謝爾時，刻意表現出他也有和對方相同的愛好——藝術品和男色。這時候不爭一爭兔寶寶可說不過去，還可以順便幫一幫兔寶寶，一舉兩得。

　　提起施萊謝爾最感興趣的話題，德國軍官曖昧地笑了起來。

　　「好吧，我本來還以為你眼光高得看不上俱樂部裡任何一個小帥哥呢，既然難得有你看得上的孩子，我就把他讓給你了，畢竟你還是客人。」

　　蘇洛心下一凜，施萊謝爾果然不相信自己接近他的理由，他得表現出真正迷戀他新到手小寵物的樣子。蘇洛更伸出手，盯著伊利亞的胸口——默默評估對方的胸圍勉強也有A罩杯，就當作平胸美人看待了——勾起唇角，肆意地笑著催促伊利亞說：「還不快點過來，我可愛的小兔寶寶。」

　　伊利亞繃直背脊，不想動彈。

　　施萊謝爾拍了他的臀部，催促他說：「還不快去？」

　　等他移動腳步，換到蘇洛身邊，蘇洛在短短時間做好心理建設，就像摟著最美的美女一樣摟著伊利亞的腰，拉著他要他坐到自己的膝蓋上。唔，有點沉，這重量果然是男性的重量。

　　伊利亞僵硬地像塊木板。

　　「哈哈哈！爽快！既然你在東柏林遇上可愛的小寵物，我肯定要多留你幾日了，讓你感受東柏林的熱情風俗，絕對讓你感覺賓至如歸。」

　　「施萊謝爾大人太客氣了。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　唉。一時好心果然沒好報，救了兔寶寶就不得不在東柏林多留幾日。蘇洛將責任推到伊利亞身上，理所當然忘記他也需要伊利亞掩護。

　　埃里希·馮·施萊謝爾說到做到，他發揮十足的熱情好客，立刻讓副官替他到俱樂部櫃台那兒付款，替蘇洛出錢包下伊利亞，還一次付清一個月的出場費。

　　蘇洛差點笑僵了臉，他可不打算和這東德軍官耗上一個月，施萊謝爾有點靠不住的樣子，看來他得找找看其他門路，不管怎麼樣，他都得快點離開這鬼地方。也許他能試試

　　看俄羅斯兔男的後台，有什麼能耐？

　　伊利亞坐在蘇洛膝上，他根本沒料到第一天到俱樂部就能有現在的進展，近距離和施萊謝爾接觸，他更沒預料到自己會坐在另一個男人的膝蓋上。

　　他現在連俱樂部的營運模式都還沒搞懂。

　　伊利亞全身僵硬，蘇洛在心裡暗笑他表現得太糟，但為了作戲完全，證明自己愛好男色，絕不參假，蘇洛泰然自若地攬著大兔寶寶，若無其事地繼續和施萊謝爾拼酒說話。

　　期間大兔寶寶作為玩物，被灌了無數杯酒，蘇洛起初還有些擔心，不過蘇聯人果然普遍酒量好。即使懷中的大兔寶寶喝了酒又穿得暴露，那彆扭的軍警氣質仍然留在身上，看著礙眼。

　　蘇洛心中的惡意被伊利亞的表現挑起，捉弄伊利亞肯定是件有趣的事情。

 

　　施萊謝爾的酒量不俗，不過他們以二對一，東德軍官還是先喝趴了，他的副官將酒醉的上司送回家，還替蘇洛叫了車，離開俱樂部時，蘇洛不得不帶著作為禮物的伊利亞回下榻飯店。

　　東柏林最好的一家飯店仍然比西柏林三星的還要差，就像那家在東柏林唯一的特殊俱樂部，裝飾品味比暴發戶還糟，到處金閃閃的刺眼，蘇洛覺得他永遠都習慣不了。

　　大兔寶寶一路沉默，直到他進到飯店房間，踢掉腳上的高跟鞋、扯掉脖子上的領結後，用濃重俄國腔調的英文說：「我不會跟你上床，變態牛仔。」

　　看大兔寶寶以看變態的眼神盯著自己，蘇洛忍不住笑了出來。

　　「是嗎？我以為你會討好我，避免我向參謀軍士長告密……」

　　「告密？」伊利亞很是不解。

　　「東德不是蘇聯的走狗嗎？為什麼還派間諜來探聽情報？看來你們也沒多好——」蘇洛說到一半，那魁武的兔寶寶衝上來勒著他的脖子，將他頂在門板上。

　　「你怎麼發現的？你是美國的間諜？」伊利亞質問說。

　　「咳咳……放手！」他不得不求饒。

　　粗魯！

　　簡直粗暴得讓人難以直視，這種間諜素質，不愧是紅色恐怖。蘇洛在心中諷刺想。

　　蘇洛完全不像脖子被捏住的樣子，態度隨意，眸光流轉似笑非笑說：「我並不耐煩當軍方走狗。當然作為一個愛國者，我已經服完基本兵役，現在可是普通良民哦。」

　　見鬼的普通良民。普通良民會在特殊俱樂部裡，和東德軍官一起品評兔男郎哪個臀部比較翹，胸肌、腹肌要塊塊分明好看，還是柔軟纖細得好？

　　伊利亞捏著他的脖子威脅他，「你的命掌握在我的手上，最好乖乖聽話。」

　　蘇洛舉起雙手，表現出投降的架勢。

　　「好吧好吧，你說了算。還沒問你叫什麼名字？」

　　伊利亞愣了愣，他發現他沒有得到假名的證件，猶豫了半响放開蘇洛，決定回答真名。

　　「伊利亞·科里亞金。」

　　蘇洛盯著伊利亞的表情，確定他沒說謊，有點意外。

　　他半真半假地自我介紹說：「我是拿破崙·蘇洛，古董商人。」

　　偽古董商人，真古董走私販。不過這不重要，細節就不用太過講究了。

　　伊利亞背貼牆面，警戒地打量他，活像聽見風吹草動隨時要逃走的大兔子，蘇洛瞬間竟然覺得他很可愛。

　　天啊他酒喝得太多都瘋了，這麼高大的男人有什麼可愛的。

　　「我想我們可以合作，作為誠意，我帶你去買幾套衣服換？還是你喜歡穿成這副模樣？」蘇洛趕緊淨空胡思亂想的腦袋，故意惹對方生氣，輕佻地吹了聲口哨。「胸肌練得不錯，屁股也很翹。」

　　伊利亞厭惡地瞪視他說：「你這個變態。」

　　蘇洛不正經地嘻笑答道：「過獎了，其實我是異性戀。」

　　伊利亞冷笑。鬼才信。

　　今天真是糟透了。難以融入的KGB、輕視他的同事，還有變態東德軍官和變態美國牛仔……

　　現在回頭思考，他怎麼會在讀過施萊謝爾的資料，明知道得混進特殊俱樂部才能接近對方，還答應這個任務，聽話換上那套兔男郎裝束……

　　他光顧著懊悔，沒發現蘇洛難得說了真話。蘇洛的態度確切地表現出當下他確實非常肯定自己對男人沒興趣，真正一點「性趣」都沒有，即使覺得伊利亞有很棒的身材，也是以男性對男性單純欣賞的眼光。

　　因為時間太晚加上酒意上頭，兩人決定先睡一覺再說。

　　在蘇洛的盛情邀約下，伊利亞ｆ決定睡在地上，他抱緊衣櫃裡的備用薄床單，活像下一秒蘇洛就要飢渴得撲倒他似的。

　　蘇洛忍住笑，他胃口還沒這麼好。怕笑出來大兔寶寶惱羞成怒，趕緊關燈睡覺。

 

　　隔天早上，蘇洛借伊利亞的衣服穿，襯衫太小，像是下一秒釦子就要崩開似的，蘇洛替他解開三顆釦子，勉強解放可憐的襯衫。西裝褲褲口能勉強扣上，但褲襠緊得伊利亞很不自在，褲管還短了一截，整體效果特別滑稽。

　　能把訂製西裝穿出這番風采，也特別難得。

　　蘇洛不忍直視，撇過腦袋，拿了錢包和鑰匙就走。

　　「還是快點幫你買一身新衣服吧。」

　　伊利亞感到一絲窘迫。他也不樂意這樣，但他只有那套兔男郎制服，興許他待在那間俱樂部過夜，會得到幾套換洗的衣服。他才進俱樂部第一天，誰也沒想到他能這麼順利，立刻接觸到施萊謝爾……的變態朋友。

　　蘇洛和伊利亞離開飯店，東柏林景氣蕭條，幾間奢侈用品店都只有過季的款式，臨時去訂做來不及也不划算，蘇洛勉強挑了他自己喜歡的淺色系西裝，淺灰、淺藍各一套。出於惡作劇心理，他還選了一套粉紫的，最後唯一一套深藍色因為款式很符合他的喜好，也被一起拿給伊利亞。

　　伊利亞抱著一大堆西裝進了更衣室，隨後換了深藍色的那一套出來。

　　它的裁剪修身，完全貼合伊利亞的身形，突出寬闊的胸膛，勁瘦的腰肢和有力的臀部，優雅又氣勢十足。

　　伊利亞扣上襯衫袖口的釦子，整整外套說：「買這一套就好。」

　　蘇洛惡意問說：「淺紫色那套不試嗎？」

　　男人皺眉回答：「你喜歡還是自己留著穿吧。」

　　「好吧。西裝就這一套。其他我就隨便挑了。」蘇洛不得不承認男人非常適合深色系的西裝，為了美感，他挑了一配套簡潔的領帶、領帶夾和一對水晶袖扣，還有一條素白手帕。

　　除此之外，他挑了幾件Mod風格活潑雅痞味道的衣褲。那是蘇洛喜歡的風格，襯衫和套頭衫的花樣跳脫，原本他還想看伊利亞笑話，沒想到伊利亞有衣架子般的好身材，臉蛋俊俏，換上花襯衫顯得十分合適。

　　也是，比起花襯衫，昨夜伊利亞身上的那套兔男郎裝更難駕馭。

　　這隻俄羅斯的大兔寶寶肩榜寬闊，身材比例完美，一雙長腿襯得他高挑修長。

　　蘇洛心中油然升起一股危機感，公孔雀遇到尾羽同樣出色的同伴時，肯定得互相比較一番。

　　當伊利亞換上鐵灰色高領套頭線衫，直筒窄褲和軍綠色魚尾軍大衣，跟著他走上大街，路上姑娘開始對他狂送眼波時，蘇洛內心的危機感升到最高點。

　　他言不由衷地誇獎對方說：「不錯，很帥嘛。」

　　「還好，跟平常沒什麼差別。」伊利亞冷淡地回答。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　嘖，這種回答就實在惹人厭了。

　　「平常就能穿高級訂製？當公務人員能賺這麼多錢嗎？」

　　「不少。」伊利亞簡潔地回答。

　　當然他不可能天天穿得像這變態ｆ古董走私販這麼豪奢，畢竟GRU和KGB薪水都不太高，只是福利還可以，包辦所有的食衣住行，並且為了應付前往高級場所的著裝，KGB有配備好幾套上好的高級時裝給探員，還是國內當季新款，只是這次都沒帶到東德來就是了。

　　蘇洛隨口敷衍說：「那可真不錯。」

　　反正他不信伊利亞的說詞。

 

　　蘇洛帶著伊利亞到露天咖啡座，點了兩杯義式濃縮，戶外的咖啡桌鏤空雕花的鐵藝桌椅做工粗糙，噴了銀漆還插著粗壯難看的軍綠色大傘，一點情調也沒有。但蘇洛別無選擇，這裡已經是東柏林最好的一間咖啡店了。

　　他加了一勺糖，攪了攪咖啡，咖啡聞起來味道不怎麼樣，喝起來也不怎麼樣。這家店用得咖啡豆不好，乾脆把咖啡豆烘得像碳似的，蘇洛喝了一口，無奈嘆氣。在這樣糟糕的環境，難怪只要東德人一有機會，就要拼命逃到西德去。

　　他放棄難喝的咖啡，隨性地靠坐在椅子上，跟在自己家一樣隨意。

　　「伊利亞，現在有人監控嗎？」

　　誰跟你熟到可以互稱名字了。

　　伊利亞瞪視蘇洛一眼，隨後不動聲色的查看周圍。兩點鐘方向有警察，但是離得很遠，應該是一般的巡邏警察。最靠近他們的兩桌喝咖啡的客人都是普通女性，座椅周圍都是購物袋，笑得花枝亂綻毫不設防的樣子，百分之八十以上肯定是普通人。另外伊利亞肯定周圍沒有東德軍隊或KGB的人跟蹤監視。

　　「沒有。」伊利亞音量控制在只有彼此聽得見的程度。

　　「我想也沒有。」蘇洛自負地笑了笑。

　　伊利亞冷哼一聲，暗罵他裝腔作勢。「你想說什麼直說，我不確定等一下不會有人來監聽我們談話。」

　　蘇洛雙手一攤，「好吧，我想靠著施萊謝爾手裡的人脈離開東德。你打算做什麼？」

　　「我必須接近施萊謝爾。」

　　「就這樣？沒別的了？」

　　「只有這樣。」

　　蘇洛不相信疑似蘇聯間諜的傢伙任務會這麼簡單，但從兔男表情判斷，他並沒有隱瞞，對方也不像是特別能隱瞞的人，看他臉上對自己大大的厭惡兩字就知道了。

　　既然如此，那就只剩下一個可能了。

　　蘇洛篤定地問伊利亞說：「你還不知道下一步行動要做什麼吧？」

　　「……需要拿到一份資料。」

　　「哇喔，你們上司真謹慎，什麼都沒讓你知道。」

　　蘇洛諷刺的語氣讓伊利亞太陽穴一跳，因為憤怒額上的青筋一下一下地跳動。他猜KGB根本沒料到他會這麼順利接近施萊謝爾……新認識的朋友。他才剛加入KGB不久，還處於考察期間，任務細節大都掌握在他的同事手中，這導致他只知道KGB想要一份資料，卻不知道是哪方面的資料。

　　「你必須配合我，走私販。」伊利亞雙手交叉胸前，手指在手臂上一下一下的點著。

　　他不想和該死的美國牛仔繼續假意周旋了，太浪費時間，他也玩不過心眼這麼多的人。

　　蘇洛假裝實事求是地說：「是古董商人，不是走私販，你記錯我的職業了。」

　　「你不需要狡辯，我不會相信你。」

　　「我沒有狡辯的意思，其實我可以跟你詳細解釋我的工作內容，不過還是算了吧。跟你說你大概也聽不懂，我就不浪費時間了。」

　　伊利亞額上青筋暴起，他覺得拳頭很癢，很想揍人。

　　蘇洛看他臉色不對，趕緊繼續說：「既然我們都想接近他，我想我們可以合作。注意——是合作，不是我配合你，是我們彼此配合。」

　　伊利亞聽他說完，臉色活像嚥下一隻活蛙那樣難看，他昂起下巴挑釁說：「我不覺得你能配合我。」

　　「真巧，我也這麼認為，不過我們也沒別的選擇了不是嗎？這可真不幸。」蘇洛做出假惺惺遺憾表情。

　　「你不怕我把你抓起來？」

　　「哦？你打算用什麼罪名抓我？我要求等到美國領事局來接我，我能依照我的意願保持緘默或者開口說話，你得尊重我保持沉默權利——」

　　「你別再嘻皮笑臉，轉移話題！」伊利亞一拍桌子憤怒地站了起來，力道之大，甚至讓桌上兩杯咖啡打翻潑濺到桌上。

　　周圍兩桌女客人被驚得安靜下來，伸長脖子往他們那兒看熱鬧。

　　「冷靜，你必須冷靜大個兒，我以為間諜第一件事就是學會冷靜判斷一切，顯然你這樣功夫修煉得還不到家。」蘇洛搖搖頭，彷彿對他的表現感到不滿。

　　被男人尖利的視線刺激，伊利亞呼吸再度急促起來，他握緊顫抖的手，告訴自己忍耐。他不喜歡KGB，但他需要留在KGB工作，不能再搞砸了。

　　他需要證明自己，父親做了什麼不代表他做了什麼……他還得寄錢回家給母親……

　　伊利亞嗓音嘶啞地警告他說：「你最好別再惹我生氣。」

　　「天啊，這樣就又惹你生氣了？你可真愛生氣。」蘇洛抱怨完，怕伊利亞再砸一次桌子，很快地回答他的問題。「我有我自己的脫身方法，所以我不建議你花額外的精力來對付我，尤其在你有其他任務在身的時候，轉移注意力很不划算，我不是你真正的敵人，你還記得嗎？」

　　蘇洛說完就安靜下來，等伊利亞權衡利弊。

　　「你想怎麼合作？」

　　「很簡單，我掩護你繼續扮成小兔子，配合他的特殊喜好，降低他的戒心。」

　　伊利亞銳利的眼刀咻咻射向蘇洛。

　　他一點也不害怕，還曖昧一笑，「別瞪我，是你自己要扮成兔寶寶的。然後我繼續按照我的計畫，滿足他的貪婪以換取離開東柏林的門票，你也可以按照你的計畫做你想做的事。」

　　「聽起來很不公平。」

　　「哪裡不公平了？我可是好心掩護你呢，你的表演一點也不逼真，要不是昨天施萊謝爾已經醉了，你那糟糕透了的表現肯定馬上露餡。」

　　蘇洛說得沒錯，他沒有其他選擇。他的同事只會做為後勤以及考察他表現的人觀察並給予少量支援，對方不可能在公開場合配合他行動。那傢伙甚至還隱瞞了任務細節。

　　他恐怕不得不接受這個臨時的討厭搭檔，他沒有其他選擇了。

　　伊利亞很不甘心。

　　「好吧，我們合作。」

　　「那麼合作愉快？」蘇洛友好地伸出右手，示意要兩人握手。

　　伊利亞死氣沉沉回說：「合作愉快。」

　　蘇洛滿足地欣賞大兔寶寶一點也不愉快的臭臉，這傢伙真是可憐又可愛得要命。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第二章

 

　　早餐是水煮蛋、香腸、起司和鬆軟的麵包，餐盤邊還附了三樣不同種類的水果。

　　雖然菜色簡單到貧乏，但是在物資缺乏的東柏林，早餐有水果和白麵包已堪稱豪華。他們相對無言地享用早餐。

　　兩名雄性住在一起的日子，一點也不激動人心。

　　蘇洛不免懷念起到東柏林之前，夜夜笙歌的日子。有美人在懷的每個夜晚都如此美妙，激情與汗水揮灑的甜蜜氛圍和這間豪華套房內充斥的雄性賀爾蒙，完全不可比較。一想到每天床榻邊都有個魁武兔男打地鋪，蘇洛就覺得沒勁。

　　伊利亞專心致志地吃早餐，他面無表情地剝開麵包，早起讓他有些低氣壓。也因此他的反應不如清醒時靈活，他沒能馬上扣下KGB在麵包裡夾的字條，讓眼尖的蘇洛瞧見。

　　「你上司給的字條？讓我看看。是你親愛的上司終於捨得告訴你任務細節？」蘇洛自然而然地伸手就想抽走伊利亞手上焦黃且沾滿奶油麵包香氣的紙條。

　　伊利亞抬高手讓蘇洛拿不到字條，自己先瞥過內容，確保沒有什麼不可洩漏的情報，才鬆手任由蘇洛搶走它。

　　蘇洛看完字條臉色一變，隨手將紙條揉成一團，放下奶油刀，雙手交叉胸前並昂起下巴宣布說：「我不幹了。這位蘇聯情報探員，你還是自己想辦法完成你偉大而艱難的任務。」

　　「你已經答應要合作了。」伊利亞心平氣和說。

　　看來變態美國佬不笨，腦筋動得很快，看到字條上「取得東德預備叛逃的軍官名單」短短一行字，就猜想到這個任務多半要靠他出力。

　　基於他們兩人達成扮演各自角色的協議——出賣色相的兔男，和與東德參謀軍事長同樣喜愛男色的古董走私販。這兩個角色更有機會完成「取得東德預備叛逃的軍官名單」任務的人，非蘇洛莫屬，這使得兩人的合作關係變得不怎麼公平。畢竟作為一隻寵物兔寶寶，怎麼樣也不可能合理接近施萊謝爾的書房，或者突然充滿智慧地和他套話。

　　作為預備離開東柏林離開歐洲的古董走私販子，蘇洛手上必定握有離開東柏林後，順利逃至美國的交通路線，這對疑似叛變東德軍官的施萊謝爾十分重要。

　　「我相信蘇聯間諜先生，有足夠的本事能自行取得名單。而我，作為普通美國良民，我可不打算插手你們的任務。」

　　伊利亞冷笑。「你沒有選擇。」

　　蘇洛這下肯定他離不開東柏林一定有幕後黑手，而施萊謝爾肯定是幕後黑手的棋子。若不是他滯留在東柏林，他也不會去接觸施萊謝爾。蘇洛有自知之明，他沒厲害到隨便就能搭上東德參謀軍事長，若不是對方有所圖謀，恐怕也不會隨便對他明面上的美國古董商出手。

　　看來他早就攪入渾水中了。

　　蘇洛越往深想越覺得不對，如果施萊謝爾那邊知道他手上掌握一條安全的路線，那蘇聯人知道嗎？被太多人知道的路線就不安全了。

　　如果蘇聯人知道，那大兔寶寶很可能一早就曉得施萊謝爾對自己有所求，因此搭上自己以完成任務……不，也許沒那麼複雜，只是巧合……

　　不能排除伊利亞是演技精湛、心機深沉的蘇聯特務的可能。

　　他必須對伊利亞有所提防。

　　「我怎麼沒有選擇？我還可以和參謀長合作，畢竟我們倆有共通點，都想離開東柏林這鬼地方……」蘇洛腦筋轉得飛快，他一邊思考一邊說道：「唉，你看看你們蘇聯，做事可真失敗。連和你們合作，作為既得利益者的東德軍官都想要逃離這裡，由此可見你們蘇聯人做事有多粗魯，讓人不敢交付信任。」

　　伊利亞感覺自己被蘇洛意有所指地諷刺了一番，他咬牙問：「你有完沒完？」　

　　「耐性。親愛的，你得有耐心一些。我想這已經不是我第一次提醒你，作為一個探查情報的探員，即使蘇聯人做事粗魯……我是說，太直接不是好習慣。畢竟你的對手總不可能那麼直接的袒露自己，不是嗎？」

　　事情演變到出乎意料之外讓蘇洛感到煩燥。他不喜歡計畫失去控制，尤其不可以單純依靠自己將計劃拉回正軌。

　　「我想你還沒搞清楚狀況，蘇洛。如果我告訴施萊謝爾你來東柏林是為了竊取東德與蘇聯的機密檔案，你覺得他會怎麼做？即使你之後向他告密，告訴他我真正的任務是為了針對他，他還是會先將你抓起來送到我手上，你信不信？」

　　畢竟蘇聯和東德還有合作關係，在蘇聯抓到這批想潛逃的東德軍官把柄之前，他們之間必然還能夠維持一段時間的蜜月期。

　　蘇洛早就想明白了。他沒有選擇，至少在這當下，除了配合伊利亞，他沒有其餘的選擇。

　　「信，怎麼不信？」

　　「那你就好好配合我完成任務。」

　　蘇洛自嘲說：「除了配合，我也沒有其他選項了不是嗎？」

　　因為蘇洛乾脆態度，伊利亞不疑有他，也不在緊盯蘇洛不放。

　　他一頭栽進收集資料的工作，尋找突破點，希望從施萊謝爾手上或口中找到那份名單。

　　伊利亞忽略蘇洛眼底一閃即逝的狡猾，蘇洛怎麼可能是一被威脅，就認命乖乖配合的人？他在心裡算計接下來該怎麼做。

　　這一趟虧大了，蘇洛原本將西柏林當作中轉點，就是看在西柏林被東德的國土環繞，作為一塊自由又充滿危機的土地，正是最適合抹去足跡的城市——從西柏林到東柏林只有一線之隔，正在興建的柏林圍牆並沒有多少阻饒效果——只要穿過在社會主義國家操縱下安穩又貧乏的東德，甩掉高科技的監視，而後替換身份直奔海港，一班輪船就能直達紐約。最後手上的藝術品脫手，賺到一大筆錢讓賣家匯款到瑞士銀行，他就能度個半年假。

　　既然施萊謝爾想要他手上路線，在他有求於己的情況下，那幅〈紅磨坊的舞者〉也許還能夠拿回來？若真的取回那幅畫，蘇洛打算將畫作為自己的收藏，送到瑞士銀行的保險箱裡，做為他給自己盤旋在兩大危險勢力之間，成功抽身的獎勵。

　　而兔寶寶既然敢威脅他，就要有接受他報復的準備。

　　蘇洛想了好幾個捉弄人的點子，最終惡劣地笑了。

 

ＴＢＣ


	5. Chapter 5

◈

　　

　　施萊謝爾自封蘇洛知己密友，三天兩頭邀請蘇洛出去玩，蘇洛心知說密友，還不如說是嫖友比較合乎現實狀態，他拒絕了幾次，以迷戀伊利亞不捨得和他分開為藉口。明面上他天天顧著和伊利亞滾床單，沒滾床單的時間就帶著伊利亞四處參觀遊玩，一副沈溺在愛河中的模樣。

　　伊利亞早早蒐集完施萊謝爾的情報，還取得KGB支援探員的資料，他希望蘇洛快點再看施萊謝爾見面，不過蘇洛卻不急不緩，在東柏林遊覽，還淘了不少古董玩意。對現在東柏林人來說，練琴是有錢人家的興趣，麵包比藝術還要重要得多，所以蘇洛幸運地低價收購到許多琴譜手稿。其中一份琴譜蘇洛預計賣出去可以得到百倍的利潤，這讓被迫滯留在東柏林的蘇洛心情大好。

　　就在蘇洛清算收穫時，服務生敲開蘇洛的門，「先生，有您的信件。」

　　「謝謝你。」蘇洛拿小額的零錢給對方作為小費，拆開信件查看。

　　「真是讓人敬佩，不屈不饒的精神啊。」蘇洛抽出信封裡施萊謝爾寄來的邀請卡笑說。

　　這是這是他這週第三次發來邀請，這回對方態度強硬，再拒絕就不妙了。伊利亞也不容蘇洛再度婉拒邀請，他想快點完成任務。

　　「讓我看看。」伊利亞從蘇洛手中接過起邀請卡查看，「你必須答應他。」

　　蘇洛聽不慣他的命令語氣，故意拿話堵他。

　　「我是無所謂，但你做好再次穿上兔女郎衣服的準備了嗎？」

　　「我可以穿別的。」伊利亞冷冷地回嘴說。

　　「那可不是好主意。」

　　「為什麼不是好主意？」

　　「因為我得表現出愛你的身體，而不是愛你這個人本身。」

　　「愛？」

　　伊利亞一臉吃到什麼髒東西的表情。

　　「相信我，我也不想跟你談情說愛。」蘇洛假笑。

　　「我不知道你在打什麼鬼主意，但你最好別惹我，變態牛仔。」

　　「沒有比我更友好的人了，搭擋。」

　　「哼。」伊利亞冷笑。

　　太假了。伊利亞不相信蘇洛，這變態牛仔想玩什麼花樣，他等著接招就是了。

　　蘇洛不想讓大兔寶寶表現出囂張的樣子，他早早想了一個好主意，前兩天單獨外出和他的暗線聯絡，順手在洋裁店訂了一件大紅色的挖背舞裙，今天早上隨著早餐送到門口。

　　蘇洛取了放在門口紙袋，拿出緞帶包裝的精美紙盒，抽出包著柔軟紅裙的白色包裝紙。將長舞裙取出來，大紅色的裙擺如同玫瑰花瓣重重疊疊，華麗非常。

　　蘇洛假笑，抖了抖手中的長裙，展示給伊利亞看，「別說我沒為你著想，搭擋，你穿這件去剛剛好。」

　　「你這什麼品味？我不穿。」伊利亞一臉嫌惡。

　　「你得穿，因為我想你穿。」

　　他抓亂頭髮，暴躁地問：「你入戲太深了嗎？我不是你的真男寵。」

　　可惜這由不得伊利亞拒絕。

　　蘇洛使出殺手鐧，他得意洋洋地對伊利亞說：「我報了施萊謝爾的名號，讓洋裁店給我趕這件裙子，對方肯定知道這件事，他會很想看你穿，所以你不穿也得穿。」

　　伊利亞抿緊雙唇，奪過紅裙，怒氣沖沖地衝進浴室裡換衣服。

　　蘇洛得意一笑，又拿出另一個紙袋，那是他找遍了整個東柏林才找到唯一一雙鞋碼夠大的紅色漆皮高跟舞鞋。

　　男人屈指敲敲浴室木門說：「親愛的，別忘了試穿你的新鞋。」

　　伊利亞在廁所裡用俄文罵了一句髒話。

　　蘇洛用俄文回說：「注意素質。」

　　見鬼的素質，可惡的變態牛仔！

　　穿上挖背紅舞裙的伊利亞在廁所裡無聲瞪著鏡子裡的妖怪，輕薄的布料十分服貼。見鬼，這個人是誰？乾脆逃走算了。　　

　　「快，你還在磨蹭什麼？」

　　伊利亞不甘不願地走出浴室，他繃緊說：「走吧。」

　　「等等。」

　　蘇洛端詳他一會兒。

　　「你想怎樣？」伊利亞咆哮。

　　「得上一點淡妝。」

　　「你給我適可而止！」

　　蘇洛自說自話：「我知道你不會，正好我幫得上忙。」

　　蘇洛不知從哪兒變出化妝盒，打開盒蓋，盒內赫然有許多瓶瓶罐罐。

　　伊利亞用異樣的眼神看他，「你怎麼會有這些東西？」

　　「用來易容偽裝很方便。別用看變態的眼神看我親愛的，偶而幫床伴化妝，還可以討對方歡心。」

　　「你不用解釋。」

　　解釋就是掩飾。

　　「我知道你想歪了。算了，隨便你怎麼想，過來這裡，我幫你上妝。」

　　蘇洛指著一張椅子，要伊利亞過來坐。伊利亞從妥協換上紅裙之後，決定放棄反抗，讓變態牛仔隨便折騰。他大剌剌地岔開腳，坐姿豪邁。

　　「淑女一點，穿著裙子好歹坐得好看一點。」

　　「我裝不來那種姿態，反正不管我表現得怎麼樣，你都喜歡不是嗎？」

　　「你說得有道理，沒想到你比我入戲得還快。」

　　「少囉唆，不要磨磨蹭蹭，要做什麼快點做。」

　　蘇洛先取用化妝棉，替伊利亞拍上化妝水，再來上一層薄乳液、一層飾底乳。

　　「你的皮膚很好。」

　　「……」伊利亞假裝沒聽見蘇洛的誇獎。

　　男人熟練地抽出眼影，用指腹沾了一點白色的眼影，要求伊利亞說：「閉眼。」

　　伊利亞闔上眼睛，因為不安，眼皮輕輕的顫抖。

　　用白色眼影打亮眼窩，蘇洛拿眼影筆沾了一點金色的眼影，從眼頭到眼尾淺淺地畫了一道，最後在眼尾用紅色眼影點上紅色，再描上細細長長的眼線。

　　蘇洛輕輕地說：「睜眼。」

　　伊利亞的雙眼輕輕顫動，當那雙略帶灰卻依舊透徹的藍眼睛直直凝視，蘇洛心跳快了半拍。

　　就像大雪天的天空一樣遙遠，難以接近又令人著迷。

　　他久久不說話，伊利亞不安地問：「怎麼了？」

　　「沒事，還得上腮紅和口紅。」蘇洛突然不想說他有多喜歡伊利亞的眼睛，這時候說出來的話語顯得虛假。

　　蘇洛用最快的速度完成妝容，迅速地收好化妝用品後猛然站起，以極快的語速說：「你準備一下，五分鐘後我們就走。」

　　伊利亞疑惑看向蘇洛，對方的背影很像落荒而逃，是錯覺嗎？

 

　　過了五分鐘，伊利亞確定那不是錯覺，變態牛仔一直不願意看他。

　　伊利亞確定自己的觀察沒有失誤，尤其當他穿上高跟鞋之後，有更誇張的身高優勢，能居高臨下觀察蘇洛，當他挽上蘇洛的手臂，他更確定蘇洛怪怪的。

　　難道對方打算敷衍了事，所以打算從現在開始忽視自己……也是，變態牛仔肯定不甘願幫助他，但他們明明達成協議，他如果夠聰明，就該曉得現在還不是和鬧翻的時候。這傢伙能和施萊謝爾混在一起，本就不是什麼好人，但蘇洛到底在謀劃什麼？

　　伊利亞眸色一深，他不怕蘇洛耍詐，不管他要用什麼手段，總有相應的對付方法，就讓他見招拆招就是。

 

　　他們一下車，施萊謝爾竟然從俱樂部裡出來迎接。

　　施萊謝爾熱情地招呼說：「我親愛的朋友蘇洛！你今天好嗎？」

　　對方不顧參謀軍士長的身份，親暱地和僅僅是商人的蘇洛擁抱一下，還大力地拍拍他的肩膀。

　　蘇洛以同樣的熱情回報，客氣地問候說：「我過得很好，你呢？施萊謝爾大人。」

　　「別這麼生疏，你可以叫我埃里希。」

　　蘇洛只笑，沒有真的冒冒失失地直呼對方的名字。

　　施萊謝爾偏頭打量盛裝打扮的伊利亞，尤其關注重重疊疊裙擺遮掩的結實好看的乳白色小腿肚，視線來回掃視，片刻後他稱讚蘇洛說：「你的眼光真好，挑的衣服很適合他。」

　　「您過譽了。」

　　「先進去再聊，今天我們包下了整個俱樂部，我一定要介紹我的朋友們給你認識。」

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　兩人落後施萊謝爾一步，先默契地對視，隨後才跟上施萊謝爾。

　　蘇洛隨口問：「也是和大人一樣喜愛藝術的朋友嗎？」

　　「當然！我們有同樣的興趣，不只在藝術方面，是真正志同道合的好朋友。」施萊謝爾談興很高，笑著回答說。

　　眼前的景象讓伊利亞和蘇洛為之驚訝，俱樂部被裝飾一新，靠牆的位置放著一長列長餐桌，銀燭臺和銀餐具散發著驚人的閃亮光芒，精緻的食物排列擺放在餐盤之中，而俱樂部侍者們只穿著純黑色修身的馬甲，內裡沒有襯衫，僅僅在頸子掛著小領結，下半身則穿著緊身西褲，緊繃得貼合身形，展現力與美感。

　　伊利亞是場內唯一穿大紅色長裙的男士，今日會場內也有不少人自帶女伴，但她們都沒有伊利亞醒目。他直挺挺的走著，高跟鞋特別磨腳讓他心煩意亂，

　　「嘿，看看這是誰來了？施萊謝爾，給我介紹介紹？」大剌剌在俱樂部裡穿著軍服的男士，也有著符合東德審美俊美外貌，身高比施萊謝爾還要高上不少，閃耀的金髮和碧藍色的眼睛，和施萊謝爾如出一轍。蘇洛注意到他的軍階是少尉，比施萊謝爾高上一階。

　　蘇洛微笑寒喧說：「您好，少尉大人。」

　　施萊謝爾為雙方介紹說：「這是拿破崙·蘇洛，還有他可愛的小寵物。」

　　「很高興認識你。」高大俊美的少尉和蘇洛握手，之後笑嘻嘻地對伊利亞說：「最近的天氣炎熱，穿裙子可舒服多了不是嗎？」

　　蘇洛摟著伊利亞退後，曖昧地輕拍伊利亞的臀部說：「我可捨不得熱到小寶貝。」

　　除了伊利亞，男士們哄然大笑，氣氛一下輕鬆許多。

　　幾人交換了一些談論天氣、報紙新聞評論等等不痛不癢的社交辭令，施萊謝爾和他的朋友周圍也為了一圈人聽他們說話。

　　蘇洛話術了得，什麼話題都能聊上幾句，倒是和施萊謝爾他們相談甚歡。

　　伊利亞只覺得自己笑得臉頰發麻，同時腳跟痛得錐心，他只能反覆囑咐自己專心，從眾人的對話中套取情報。侍者不知道替他們斟了幾回酒，眾人都喝得臉頰通紅，說話的聲音也大了起來。

　　少尉大著舌頭說：「要我說，那些人哪裡有資格進邊境軍！那些戰敗者！」

　　其他人附和說：「即使是曾經的黨衛軍又如何，從監獄裡撈出來和我們搶位置真是沒勁透了。」

　　「軍警本來就是不同系統，現在非得把邊境警察編近邊境軍裡，生怕我們不鬧事嗎？」

　　因為資訊的匱乏，伊利亞根本不知道東德軍官想逃離的原因，直到現在才明白為何他們想逃離東德。

　　這些人曾是東德的邊境警察，直到今年年初華沙公約組織扶持了東德國家人民軍，與西德成立聯邦國防軍的分庭抗禮，這是二戰後德國第一次能夠成立軍隊。

　　國家人民軍除了陸海空三軍外，還有邊境軍，由邊境警察、原本蘇聯在二戰時俘虜的前納粹德軍士兵跟少量志願者組成。原本的邊境警察與前納粹德軍士兵有矛盾，而軍方多偏袒前納粹德軍士兵，原本邊境警察勢力感覺被壓迫，加上東德資源越加匱乏，他們都不想繼續生活在東德。

　　少尉幾人越說越是興起，說話聲都大了起來。

　　「聽說要立起圍牆了，以後到西德去逛一圈就沒那麼容易了。」

　　「西德的美人兒少了我們一定會很寂寞。」

　　「少貧嘴了，你根本沒膽子在西德泡妞，每次約你你都寧願留在這兒當山大王。」

　　「能離開我也想離開！」

　　少尉自來熟地向蘇洛遞菸，「蘇洛，抱歉讓你聽了一些無聊事。」

　　蘇洛接過菸，掏出打火機，先為少尉點火，再給自己的菸點上火，兩人一起吞雲吐霧。

　　蘇洛吐出一個漂亮的圓菸圈，才笑著回答少尉說：「不會，一點也不無聊，我以前從來不知道這麼多有趣的消息呢，畢竟我只平凡的美國古董商。」

　　施萊謝爾湊過來，大力拍擊他的肩膀說：「哈哈哈，蘇洛你講話真風趣，如果你這種專業的古董商人平凡人，那天底下就沒有真正的平凡人了。」

　　「聽我說！」少尉扔掉菸，從侍者的餐盤裡取走兩個香檳杯，將杯中酒液灑在地上後跳上一張桌子，踢落的桌面的銀餐盤和銀蠟燭台，銀製品嘩啦啦地落了一地，吸引眾人的注意力。

　　他又拿著兩隻香檳酒杯互相碰撞，發出極大的響聲。

　　少尉高喊說：「今天應該是狂歡的日子！讓我們忘記所有煩惱，慶祝吧！喝酒喝到再也喝不下為止！」

　　「好啊！」

　　「喝酒！乾杯！」

　　在酒精的作用下，眾人無不高聲響應，一時間俱樂部內歡聲雷動。

　　「喂，那邊的俱樂部經理，快把你們的拿手好氣拿出來。」

　　「好的，我們將呈上現今最流行的法國康康舞，請眾位嘉賓與我們一同狂歡！」

　　俱樂部經理早有準備，他舉高手拍了兩下。

　　一群身著層層疊疊襯裙，長筒黑襪，外罩色彩斑斕長裙的男子們，頭戴鮮豔羽毛小帽，隨著輕快歡樂的旋律，那首由奧芬巴哈譜出的歌劇〈天國與地獄序曲〉——第二場第二幕的地獄舞曲，被黑膠盤和唱片機播放出來。男舞者們走入舞池之中，團團圍成一圈，一致朝外，展露歡愉的笑容。

　　隨著音樂漸快，男舞者們提著裙擺的兩手不斷左右揮動，不斷提向前高高踢直長腿。大膽的動作裸露出肉色的大腿，賓客們還能看見舞者內褲的顏色，有些輕薄的內褲根本兜不著男舞者的下身，性器官在空氣中甩動，香豔場面稍縱即逝，叫人看得眼花繚亂。

　　這樣粗俗且露骨的色情表演卻引來口哨聲和無數起哄、叫好聲，舞者們毫不害羞，抓來賓客一起圍成圈圈，要對方一起轉圈圈跳舞，不到五分鐘，原本舞者們的小圈圈已經擴張了一倍有餘。

　　施萊謝爾隔著吵雜的歡聲笑語與熱鬧的音樂聲喊說：「蘇洛，你們也快下來跳舞！」

　　伊利亞還沒等蘇洛轉過來看他，就堅定地說：「你自己去。」

　　施萊謝爾補充說：「帶你的小寶貝一起過來跳舞！來這兒當壁花像什麼話！」

　　「你聽，他指定要你一起下去玩。」

　　蘇洛聳肩，一臉你沒得選擇。

　　「……我穿著鞋沒辦法跳！」伊利亞低聲咆哮。

　　「踢掉你的鞋？」

　　「爛主意。」

　　「不然你自己想出其他好主意怎麼樣？」

　　「不怎麼樣！」

　　施萊謝爾和男舞者們轉了一圈，興奮的滿臉通紅，他高聲呼喊說：「蘇洛？」

　　蘇洛回應說：「我們馬上就來！」

　　伊利亞立刻拒絕說：「我不去。」

　　「你還有其他選擇嗎？」蘇洛反問。

　　「有，我們假裝因為氣氛所以很想打一炮，找個空房間休息。」伊利亞冷冷地說。

　　「你確定要這麼說？」蘇洛不覺得這樣能輕鬆敷衍過去。

　　「反正我不跳，愛跳你去跳。」

　　「既然如此，你就不要後悔。」

　　伊利亞還不知道他能後悔什麼，就被蘇洛推向牆，相擁激吻。

　　這是兩人第一次接吻，蘇洛的吻技很好，不過蘇洛並沒有發揮他最好的技術，對蘇洛來說鼓起勇氣吻一個男人已經夠艱難了，為求逼真，他心一橫更是將舌頭送進伊利亞的嘴裡，和他唇舌交纏。

　　伊利亞立刻睜大眼睛，連掙扎都忘了。

　　蘇洛放開他的唇，嘴上沾了紅色的唇膏，他不自在地要求伊利亞說：「閉上眼睛，還有……低頭，你太高了。」

　　變態牛仔也會有尷尬的時候，真難得。

　　身高不夠就不要這麼跩，伊利亞得意一會兒，居高臨下的俯視蘇洛。也許是被蘇洛嘴上沾染的唇膏迷惑，他反客為主，壓著蘇洛後腦勺深深地吻他，像標記獵物一樣啃食蘇洛的嘴唇。

　　片刻後蘇洛喘著氣推開伊利亞。

　　蘇洛罵：「你是狗嗎？」　　

　　「你說我是兔寶寶。」伊利亞一本正經地回答說。

　　「混蛋。」

　　伊利亞冷哼，用膝蓋頂了頂蘇洛下身的鼓包。

　　「你果然是變態，在這種情況下還能硬得起來。」

　　「別這麼用力。」蘇洛喘息。

　　伊利亞像燙著了一般跳開，留蘇洛一個人靠著牆壁喘氣。

　　在吵雜歡愉的環境之中，亮晃晃的燭光之下，伊利亞有些手足無措，他忍不住伸手碰了碰自己的唇，上面有一個齒印，蘇洛的嘴唇上也有一個，伊利亞先咬人，然後他馬上就被蘇洛咬回來。

　　有一點點疼痛，還有古怪的麻癢。

　　雖然和變態牛仔交換口水，但伊利亞意外的不覺得這個親吻噁心或討厭，那傢伙嘴裡都是薄荷糖的氣味，又涼又甜的味道。

　　伊利亞回味半响，舔了舔唇上的裂口，只舔到鐵鏽般的血腥味。

　　康康舞仍然持續著，不少賓客將男舞者推倒在餐桌上、在休息的長沙發上，在冰涼滑溜的地板上，手在男舞者身上放肆地觸摸，一場盛大的情色饗宴就此展開。

　　施萊謝爾摟著一個頭戴巨大桃紅色大雨毛的男舞者走了過來，他話語粗俗地問：「你們就這麼搞上了？真有你的。」

　　「事實上，我想問哪裡有房間。」

　　「哪裡需要房間，你看大家都隨便動手，你還會害羞嗎？蘇洛？」

　　施萊謝爾用冰藍的眼眸，懷疑地盯著蘇洛。

　　伊利亞下意識將蘇洛抱緊，彷彿保護般不讓施萊謝爾的視線傷害到蘇洛，伊利亞的舉動讓蘇洛和施萊謝爾都覺得驚訝。

　　蘇洛反應比施萊謝爾快了一步，他摟著伊利亞的脖子，硬壓著他低頭，給他一個獎勵的吻，而後誇獎他說：「真乖，懂得保護主人了。」

　　施萊謝爾笑盈盈地問：「真羨慕你，他看起來性格倔將，不太愛聽話的樣子，你怎麼調教的？」

　　「我可不能輕易的把我的秘訣告訴你，施萊謝爾大人，否則你就會失去不少樂趣了，不是嗎？」

　　「你說的沒錯！樂趣還是要自己創造的才好！我們果然是知己，哈哈哈……」施萊謝爾張狂地大笑，一把推倒手上摟著的男舞者，拉扯的對方的頭髮讓他仰起脖頸，拉下褲子就直接將醜惡的陰莖插進對方的嘴裡。　　

　　伊利亞青著臉看對方挺著大白屁股一下一下聳動著，覺得胃極不舒服，踉蹌地退後一步。

　　施萊謝爾情色地喘息，舔了舔唇問：「你家的小寶貝看不慣了，很還很稚嫩啊。」

　　蘇洛滿臉真誠的歉意。「這是我的錯，我會好好教他。」

　　「不如我們比賽，看是你先射在你家小寶貝嘴裡，還是我先射在這孩子的嘴裡？」施萊謝爾不懷好意問。

　　「不了，有人看著我不好意思。」蘇洛拒絕說。

　　「你是真的害羞？哈哈，蘇洛，真不像你。」

　　「實在抱歉，是我攪了大人的興致。」

　　施萊謝爾笑了，「有什麼不好意思的，盡頭有房間，你們到那裡去做一次就行了。」

　　伊利亞還沒想好要怎麼反應，蘇洛就先一步回答。「既然您這麼說，我就先帶小寶貝過去了，再會，施萊謝爾大人。」

　　「玩得開心！」施萊謝爾揮揮手說。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第三章

　　蘇洛摟著伊利亞晃晃蕩蕩地走往施萊謝爾所指的房間。  
　　大多數休息的客房都滿了，部分的房門大剌剌的敞開著，曖昧的呻吟和肉色的肢體毫無遮掩，房內的景象讓兩人看得一清二楚。  
　　伊利亞和蘇洛石化了一瞬，伊利亞首先反應過來，傾身對蘇洛耳語說：「裝個樣子就算了，我們等一下就離開。」  
　　「好。」  
　　蘇洛沒有異議，他是喜歡享受紙醉金迷，燈紅酒綠，但絕對不是眼下所見這一種，雖然仍舊是「美的」，無論是軍官或者男侍者的身材都不差，然而他感覺自己的感官被衝擊到扭曲了。  
　　那些舞者雖然不難看，甚至可以稱得上藝術，但伊利亞即使臉上有妝，也比那些濃妝豔抹的男舞者們好得多了。各種意義上都好多了。  
　　他們謹慎地往回走，打算從這場歡慶中低調離開，雖然施萊謝爾沒注意到他們的動向，但新認識的少尉大人卻不想輕易放兩人走。  
　　少尉左摟右抱，胸口的襯衫和軍服半開，身上沾了酒漬，酒氣沖天地對著蘇洛挑釁喊：「喂，既然這裡的房間都滿了，就給我在走廊上做啊！」  
　　蘇洛微微低頭，以謙恭的姿態回答說：「我不習慣公開做這件事，我先帶他回飯店……」  
　　少尉以上位者的傲慢命令說：「不行！給我在這裡做給我看！還是你硬不起來？」  
　　蘇洛對著少尉苦笑，「實在非常抱歉，我在別人面前裸露自己會很不自在的。」  
　　「少囉唆！講這麼委婉意思還是被人盯著硬不起來吧！我要你做就做。」少尉推開他摟著的舞者，命令他們過來挑逗兩人，「喂，你們兩個去幫忙！」  
　　他對蘇洛有莫名的敵意，想讓他出糗。  
　　男舞者們頗聽從他的命令，扭動蛇一般靈活的腰肢，腰上還纏著脫到一半的舞裙，搖曳行走到兩人身邊。  
　　蘇洛強撐著沒有被男舞者逼得後退一步。  
　　伊利亞靠得很近，他嘲笑蘇洛說：「你起雞皮疙瘩了。」  
　　「你的反應可沒好到哪裡去。」蘇洛不甘示弱，他選擇在舞者將要將手搭在他身上前，義無反顧地伸手按住伊利亞覆蓋在裙面下的陰莖。  
　　「你！」伊利亞臉立刻紅了，他氣急敗壞地低喝一聲，蘇洛一點也不怕他，在少尉和陌生的男舞者面前，伊利亞只能從齒縫迸出短促的話，「放開。」  
　　「唉呀，可是放開會被懷疑吧？」蘇洛笑著反問。  
　　伊利亞情急之下，摟著蘇洛一個反轉，將他壓在牆上，腰胯用力朝蘇洛一撞。「你給我乖一點。」  
　　男舞者都被嚇得後退，少尉很驚訝，他來回打量伊利亞和蘇洛，而後盯著蘇洛笑得意味深長。  
　　「原來如此！你們的關係是這樣啊，是我唐突了，你們慢慢玩。」  
　　蘇洛被伊利亞頂了一愣，他感覺到伊利亞被他摸得半硬的肉刃隔著長裙與西褲布料和自己的性器碰撞，那感覺奇怪極了。  
　　因為太在意身體的反應，所以蘇洛一時之間根本沒反應少尉說的話是什麼意思。  
　　伊利亞得意地對蘇洛示威說：「他以為你是被上的那一個。」  
　　「怎麼看都是你這穿女裝的寵物，才像是負責躺在下面的吧。」蘇洛立刻回嘴。  
　　「你確定？」伊利亞難得在和蘇洛相處時佔了上風，得意過頭，又趁著興奮蹭了蘇洛兩下。  
　　蘇洛躲不開伊利亞，只得故作鎮定。  
　　「別再亂動，你再這樣我就……」  
　　就怎麼樣？蘇洛也說不出來，只覺得尷尬。

　　伊利亞帶著蘇洛，由KGB供給的路線圖，由俱樂部的後門離開。後門一出來的右手邊就是惡臭的垃圾桶，還有個醉漢倒在地上，滿身酒臭和嘔吐物。伊利亞和對方交換視線，和蘇洛走到巷口，一台黑色租用轎車無聲地行駛到兩人面前。  
　　伊利亞簡潔地說：「上車。」  
　　「你們的人派來的車？」  
　　「只是回飯店而已，不會把你帶到其他地方刑求。」  
　　「這很難說，我很難相信你。」蘇洛雖然這麼說，但看伊利亞坦然的樣子，想了想也就乾脆地開門坐上轎車。  
　　伊利亞譏諷問：「現在又不怕被害了？」  
　　蘇洛反問：「你要害我，我還躲不開嗎？」  
　　「哼。」  
　　至少現在、目前伊利亞沒有惡意，而這台轎車的駕駛，將所有的注意力都放在伊利亞身上，恐怕對方只想知道伊利亞在俱樂部看到什麼，得到哪些資訊。如果不是那位駕駛極度擅長隱藏反應——這個可能性很低，即使經過訓練，身體些微的反應很難控制，學會騙術需要天賦——那就代表蘇洛不必擔心自己會被蘇聯的特務組織押上電椅。  
　　……而且伊利亞有很大可能向他的上司隱瞞了兩人的合作關係。  
　　蘇洛雖然有自信依伊利亞的個性，不會向他的上司透露他和一個美國人合作的消息，但是親眼看見對方毫無所覺，更讓他感到安心，還有困惑。  
　　為什麼伊利亞真的沒有跟任何人透露他的消息呢？  
　　在蘇洛想東想西的同時，伊利亞倒是專注在思考今日所見所得。  
　　他大致猜測到東德軍官們會叛逃的原因。  
　　比起美國主導的北大西洋公約組織，他們蘇聯主導的華沙公約組織規矩嚴苛，作為社會主義國家，身為軍職或社會主義國人的福利也幾乎等於沒有，保障基礎的溫飽很好，但是溫飽以後，人們會想要滿足自己更多的慾望。因為慾望而渴求改變，努力的人才能獲得資源，某種意義上更為公平……  
　　不，他不應該去思考這些，這已經觸犯到最基本的思想，他願意遵守社會主義規範，他會信仰祖國，資本主義的敵人是邪惡的。  
　　比如蘇洛，一個邪惡的變態牛仔。  
　　兩人回到了飯店，伊利亞和駕駛打了幾個手勢，蘇洛裝作沒看見，兩人沒有多聊什麼，當日早早安靜歇息。

◈  
　  
　　當施萊謝爾再度邀請蘇洛，正好是當週的週末，時間離得很近，和以往的邀請不同之處，在於這是施萊謝爾第一次邀請蘇洛到他的宅邸，名目是享用下午茶。這是他私下發出的邀請，消息傳達的方式十分隱晦，透過他手裡的線人轉了好幾手，才將邀請遞到蘇洛手中。  
　　如果不是伊利亞和蘇洛共享了消息，伊利亞和KGB的人都不會察覺到施萊謝爾私下傳遞消息，這讓伊利亞臉色難看。  
　　蘇洛看笑話似地覷了眼伊利亞，「沒發現他還有隱藏的手段？」  
　　「少廢話。」他臉色鐵青，轉身離開準備去拍電報以密碼傳達消息。  
　　「對方至少是參謀軍士長，別太小看人。」  
　　那一日短暫的親暱舉動，改變兩人原本維持的微妙平衡。  
　　面在一到需要面對面的時候，伊利亞明顯地表現出極度不自在的表情，而蘇洛雖然面色不顯，但他內心仍舊暗自困窘。  
　　因此這幾日蘇洛頻繁的外出，外出的頻率還讓KGB發消息來問伊利亞，他搭上的這位美國古董商人是否有什麼問題。  
　　伊利亞沒有向KGB透露蘇洛實際上是古董走私販，他向KGB隱瞞兩人私下達成的合作協議，只說他迷惑了美國人，讓他作為他手中的刀。他直覺不將蘇洛的秘密透露給KGB比較妥當，但是他這麼做違反了規定，如果有一天被發現，後果不堪設想。  
　　即使蘇洛是狡獪的變態牛仔，資本主義的邪惡美國人，但蘇洛也替他掩護身份了，若非如此，他也沒辦法順利潛伏，和施萊謝爾接觸。伊利亞知道他和蘇洛只是互相利用的關係，正是因為互相利用的關係，現在還不是將蘇洛的身份說破的時候，他還要讓蘇洛相信他，相信他們互相合作，才是最好的唯一的辦法。  
　　伊利亞堅信這是自己在KGB質疑蘇洛身份，他替蘇洛隱瞞的唯一理由。

　　施萊謝爾的下午茶邀約伊利亞已經期待已久，蘇洛沒有多話，當日就回信答應會前往拜訪。  
　　伊利亞今日換上的稍微正式的西裝，和蘇洛身上款式類似，顏色不同。  
　　參謀軍士長的宅邸倒是簡單樸素，俐落的白色外牆，古典風格的獨棟建築裡昂貴的擺飾不多，裝修用色樸素，整體顯得典雅大器。  
　　沒有使喚傭人，他親自為前來為他們開門，引兩人往庭院走。  
　　施萊謝爾腳步輕快。  
　　「你們終於來了。今天的天氣真是好極了，在庭院喝下午茶正好。」  
　　蘇洛附和說：「是的，比起昨日陰雨綿綿，今日是這個月以來最燦爛的大晴天，連一片雲都沒有，陽光溫暖明亮。」  
　　兩人又聊了一會兒關於天氣的話題，伊利亞全程安靜，跟隨在蘇洛身邊，他替蘇洛拉開椅子，等施萊謝爾也坐下之後，他才落座。  
　　施萊謝爾熱情推薦說：「試試看這麼胡蘿蔔蛋糕，雖然是鄉村口味，但真的很好吃。」  
　　蘇洛回答：「那我就不客氣了。」  
　　伊利亞主動替蘇洛和他自己各拿一塊蛋糕。  
　　施萊謝爾和蘇洛聊了許多不著邊際的話題，他們在大段廢話中結束了下午茶。  
　　果然和預料的結果一模一樣，所以伊利亞花了更多時間去回想剛才從正門到庭院，經過了哪些房間，哪裡是樓梯，書房可能在哪個位置，待會他潛入書房可以怎麼做。  
　　下午茶結束後，施萊謝爾邀請蘇洛：「要不要到雪茄房？我有很不錯的新貨，想請你單獨過來品一品味道。」  
　　兩人精神一振，對方終於要進入正題了！  
　　蘇洛忐忑地說：「但是小寶貝他一個人待著……」  
　　「別擔心，我的起居室有電視機，你家小寶貝可以在起居室看一會兒電視。」施萊謝爾微微頓了一下，打趣他說：「你真的陷進去了啊，蘇洛，你在跟小寶貝談戀愛？」  
　　「不，我只是特別喜歡我的小寵物，不想把他搞丟了。」  
　　「弄丟再送你一個就是了，我們走吧，讓你家小寵物放放風。」  
　　這是機會。伊利亞握緊拳頭，獨自忍耐，不露出異樣的神色。  
　　他躍躍欲試，蘇洛卻用警告的眼神瞪了他一眼，又用力握了他的手一下。  
　　蘇洛說：「你乖乖待在起居室，等我來接你。」  
　　「好。」伊利亞假裝服從地答應，然後對蘇洛扯了一個僵硬且敷衍的笑。  
　　施萊謝爾宅邸的傭人大多在庭院裡收拾殘局，而施萊謝爾本人已經帶蘇洛前往雪茄房，獨留伊利亞一個人待在起居室。  
　　伊利亞不顧蘇洛的警告，他打定主意要趁這次寶貴的機會，到施萊謝爾的書房一探。

　　蘇洛直到到施萊謝爾闢出來的雪茄房時，還是非常擔心伊利亞，伊利亞的保證虛弱無力，對方肯定不會聽話，蘇洛有些焦躁，但他不得不把注意力放在施萊謝爾身上，免得被對方察覺異常。  
　　他比伊利亞明白，目前不是最好的時機，冒險可能不會得到什麼好結果，但伊利亞很難說服，他得想辦法拖延時間，至少拖到伊利亞死心，乖乖回到起居室看電視為止。  
　　起居室離雪茄房有一段距離，施萊謝爾的雪茄房十分簡單，擺在小小房間內的那台雪茄櫃，擁有溫濕調節功能，特別難得，蘇洛只看一眼，就立刻迷上了它。  
　　蘇洛眼睛閃閃發亮，他輕撫櫃身並讚嘆說：「太棒了，您實在太客氣了，在自家就擁有一個雪茄櫃絕對是專業的玩家啊！」  
　　施萊謝爾嗤笑一聲，雙手抱胸，「我只是花錢收購了這台設備跟裡面的雪茄而已。蘇洛，告訴我雪茄的迷人之處吧。」  
　　恐怕是查扣有錢人家得來的東西。蘇洛在內心暗自腹誹對方，面上表情不變。  
　　「雪茄是高雅且奢侈的嗜好，作為紳士，必定要學會的技能。您有了維持濕度和溫度的設備，就有了珍惜且尊重您收藏雪茄的本錢，這是作為雪茄玩家的第一步。有了好的雪茄櫃，雪茄內部才能夠產生良好的醇化，口感因為菸鹼、焦油、尼古丁等物質析出，加上內部複雜的反應，口感變得更加柔順且豐滿。」  
　　「原來有這麼多講究。」  
　　蘇洛透過深色的玻璃櫃門，看了一眼內部，才繼續講解說：「櫃中的收藏種類豐富，部分年份已經到達三年以上，可以試試看味道了。唔，看來這雪茄櫃前任主人是Partagas的品牌忠實顧客，大多數是他們家產出的雪茄呢！Partagas口感濃烈，Lusitania是其中有名的品項，您可以試試它！」  
　　「蘇洛果然懂得很多，那接下來剪雪茄和點燃雪茄的步驟就拜託你是犯了。我之前剪了幾次，點了幾次總覺得味道和我第一次別人幫我準備的味道不大一樣。」  
　　蘇洛眉頭一皺，忍下指責對方暴殄天物的話，更燦爛地笑了起來。  
　　「當然沒問題，請讓我為您服務。」蘇洛開玩笑似地學執事躬身行禮，才拿起雪茄剪。  
　　手工雪茄一端封閉，得自行用雪茄剪剪出切口，但剪切的力道跟需要剪切掉多少，就得靠經驗把握。通常剪切的切口正好在雪茄主幹的三分之四。蘇洛執雪茄剪，謹慎地剪好兩隻雪茄。  
　　施萊謝爾遞來打火機，蘇洛接過。點火的重點只有一個，務必要均勻點燃雪茄。  
　　蘇洛一手執打火機，一手執雪茄，讓火苗均勻地舔過切口，由邊緣至中央均勻地燃燒。  
　　「您先吹兩口，驅除雜質和熱流，等燃燒的香味都出來了，味道正好可以讓您慢慢地抽第一口。」  
　　在雪茄上花費了這麼多時間，恐怕施萊謝爾的重點不是雪茄，對方要和自己套交情，而他這番知情識趣的表現應該合乎要求了。  
　　但蘇洛得拖時間，所以他教施萊謝爾雪茄禮儀，和品嚐的訣竅，要優雅、和緩，不疾不徐。  
　　小口吸食雪茄，讓煙霧在喉間旋轉，在口腔的各個部位流轉，充分感受雪茄濃烈的口感，才輕輕吐出。　　  
　　等到雪茄剩下最後一小段，他們將雪茄放到雪茄缸裡，等待最後一小段雪茄燃盡，裊裊香煙升起，才算結束。  
　　施萊謝爾深深地吐氣，之後深沉地問：「蘇洛，我們是朋友吧？」  
　　果然，施萊謝爾終於要講正事了！  
　　蘇洛毫不猶豫地回答：「當然！」  
　　「朋友就是要互相幫忙。」  
　　「這是自然，施萊謝爾大人有什麼是要委託我辦嗎？只要力能所及，我一定會幫上忙。」  
　　「那麼你能發誓，即使你辦不到，離開這裡也不把我所說的話洩漏出去嗎？」  
　　「沒問題。」  
　　「那請你發誓吧。」  
　　蘇洛面色鄭重地發誓說：「我向上帝發誓，施萊謝爾是我最親愛的友人，我們的友誼不會因為任何事情而改變，我願意替他保守秘密，我將謹守誓言，否則我便會被惡魔抓去，墜入地獄。」  
　　墜入地獄……  
　　蘇洛並不相信神，他發下的誓言也不具有任何意義。  
　　「是這樣的，我和我的一些朋友想離開東德……最好能到美國去，美國現在正高速發展，有很多工作機會，不是嗎？」施萊謝爾彷彿像他求證似地，急切地看他。  
　　蘇洛肯定地回答他說：「是的，雖然不像哥倫布開拓美洲時，遍地都是黃金，但現在到美國去，只要努力，就能夠掙到一片事業。」  
　　「蘇洛，你能帶我們離開東德嗎？」  
　　「……」他一點也不想帶著拖油瓶離開，目標太大了。  
　　蘇洛原本以為他們只想要路線，沒想到要求的比他想像的還要更多。  
　　施萊謝爾說：「我們只是一群想要離鄉打拼的人，對美國沒有任何惡意，你不用擔心違反你的愛國心，相反的，你實現了民主自由的精神，帶我們邁向自由。」  
　　該說不愧是參謀軍事長嗎？很會講話，說話動員人的能力很強，但是他可不是會被空話給鼓吹的蠢蛋。但是他也不能表現出無動於衷的樣子，畢竟他們是「朋友」，他不能棄朋友於不顧……奸詐的東德人！  
　　蘇洛裝作苦惱的樣子說：「我確實有辦法在離開東德後，通過秘密渠道回到美國，但是我不保證我能帶這麼多人一起。」  
　　「這沒什麼好擔心的，離開東德的部分我們可以負責，但是到美國的部分，就要你保證了。」施萊謝爾拍胸脯保證，說完又補了一句說：「蘇洛，帶我們登上前往美國的輪船吧。」  
　　「……我只能帶你一個，抱歉，施萊謝爾大人。超過一個人對我來說太吃力了。」  
　　他強硬地要求說：「你一定辦得到！你只能辦到，否則你要怎麼離開東德？親愛的蘇洛？」  
　　蘇洛不打算帶他們走，但是看在伊利亞的份上，他沒有立刻拒絕，也沒有馬上答應對方的要求。  
　　馬上答應要求太假了。  
　　不若等回去之後，告訴伊利亞，讓他決定該如何處理。  
　　「請容我考慮，施萊謝爾大人，事關重大，我需要時間考慮。」  
　　「好吧，請你務必好好考慮。」施萊謝爾馬上起身，蘇洛知道對方這是要趕人走了，識趣的站了起柴。  
　　來到起居室時，伊利亞正襟危坐，用超級認真的表情看著電視上家庭主婦濃湯罐頭的廣告，穿著波點長裙的女子在電視裡用德文唱著歌，提著裝罐頭的籐籃走在路上轉圈圈，「好吃的濃湯罐，家庭主婦方便有簡單！好吃的濃湯罐——」  
　　施萊謝爾狐疑地打量伊利亞，覺得他很奇怪。「廣告好看嗎？」  
　　「好看，我沒見過盒子裡有會動的人！」伊利亞用帶濃濃俄語腔的德文回答，答案傻氣得要命。  
　　「哈哈！你的小寵物說話可真逗趣！」  
　　蘇洛鬆了一口氣，又朝他無奈地搖搖頭嘆氣。

◈

　　伊利亞忍了一路，直到施萊謝爾的人將他們送回飯店，一回房間他就馬上追問說：「怎麼樣，他說了什麼？」  
　　蘇洛沒回答，先反問說：「你有找到什麼東西嗎？」  
　　「沒有，我打不開書房的門鎖。」伊利亞悻悻然。  
　　還好沒成功，否則依這傢伙笨手笨腳的樣子，他們最後能不能走出施萊謝爾大宅還是未知數。  
　　蘇洛半諷刺地問：「……你的手太笨了，需要我教你嗎？」  
　　「不用你多管閒事。」  
　　「好吧，那隨便你。」  
　　還是不要管這傢伙，隨便伊利亞想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。反正自己沒有義務要幫助他，他們頂多能稱上合作關係，他可沒有打算要收拾殘局。  
　　伊利亞不知道蘇洛已經不想再多管他，還不停地問：「快告訴我他想做什麼。」  
　　「他跟他的朋友想靠我離開東德到美國，他只說了這些。」蘇洛慢吞吞地答。  
　　他追問說：「只有這樣？沒有說有哪些人嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　「這怎麼可能？跟我仔細復述所有細節！」  
　　伊利亞焦躁得想要咬指甲，握緊拳頭在房間裡走來走去，他急切地想知道始末，到底蘇洛和施萊謝爾兩人獨處的這一段時間到底聊了什麼。  
　　蘇洛拆掉袖扣，將寶石袖扣收回盒子裡後放到桌上，又開始拆領帶，「沒有必要講細節，他現在也只是想試探我的態度，沒有把真正重要的事情說出來。」  
　　「我需要知道細節！誰知道你有沒有漏掉什麼？」  
　　「我沒必要告訴你。」  
　　「你告訴他離開東柏林之後的路線了吧？告訴我，你從哪裡走，怎麼走？」伊利亞以凌人氣勢質問。  
　　那是蘇洛手中的籌碼，他不可能透露，伊利亞頻頻逼問他，還逼迫他透露底線，讓蘇洛第一次用冰冷得過份的語氣回應：「我不可能告訴你，這是我的秘密。」  
　　「你得配合我！」伊利亞氣急敗壞。  
　　蘇洛不為所動。  
　　「聽著，紅色恐怖，我們只是臨時的合作夥伴，你再這樣無理取鬧，我就立刻跟你拆夥，你得記得更需要幫助的是你，不是我！」  
　　伊利亞氣得口不擇言，「你在隱瞞什麼？你不會是看上那麼變態了吧？想跟他上床？被他上？」  
　　「我不想跟你說話，你現在並不理智。」  
　　「被我說中了吧。」  
　　「呵，你比較想被上吧，才會一下子想到那裡去。」蘇洛毫不留情地還擊。  
　　「鬼才想被上！」  
　　「那就給我閉嘴，蠢貨。」  
　　「你這個變態牛仔！」  
　　「呵。」蘇洛冷笑。  
　　一開始就不應該為自己找麻煩，撿兔寶寶回家，這回被咬了也只能怪自己，怪自己不該亂發好心。  
　　明天就開始擺脫伊利亞的計畫吧，蘇洛已經覺得膩了。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第四章

　　蘇洛等待的時機很快就來了。  
　　施萊謝爾比想像中的還要著急，他們的時間不多，第二次大型的宴會在一處陌生的郊區別墅展開，空間寬敞，周圍沒有多少住戶，特別荒涼。  
　　這次施萊謝爾派車來接，蘇洛雖然帶伊利亞赴約，但兩人都沒有事先討論過，甚至已經好幾天都當對方像空氣一樣，無視過去。  
　　伊利亞觀察了一路，這次聚會的地點非常偏僻，周圍連大型樹木都沒有，雖然野草叢生，看起來卻也都用除草機理過了一遍，人沒辦法潛伏期中。作為秘密聚會的地點，近處一覽無遺，遠處有什麼風吹草動，只要在樓頂觀察，也很快就能看見，短暫躲避一會兒或者逃離這裡都可以機動變動，表面上今日聚會為了那位少尉慶生，再正常不過了。  
　　「蘇洛！我親愛的朋友！」施萊謝爾展開雙臂，笑臉盈盈，「歡迎來到霍夫曼的生日宴會。」  
　　霍夫曼就是那位少尉的名字，上次俱樂部狂歡，這群人就謹慎，沒有透露出夥伴的名字，僅用軍階或極簡短的暱稱稱呼。  
　　但蘇洛已經獲得某種程度的認可，現在在部分人眼中，蘇洛已經有成為夥伴的資格了。雖然蘇洛一點也不想要這種資格。  
　　施萊謝爾瞥了一眼伊利亞，當著人的面前問：「你怎麼把小寵物帶來了？這個場合，帶著他有什麼意圖……」  
　　周圍的人因為施萊謝爾的問話，皆以敵意的眼神看著伊利亞和蘇洛。  
　　蘇洛隨意地回答：「哪有什麼意圖，不過是把小寵物帶在身邊而已，需要搜身嗎？我沒有意見。」  
　　這時宴會表面上的主角終於出現，霍夫曼少尉邊從走廊轉角走向他們，一邊說道：「沒錯，不過是小寵物而已，施萊謝爾，你不必這麼緊張，給小寵物搜身也太大驚小怪了。不過話說回來，蘇洛你還真寵他啊！」  
　　「少尉，生日快樂。」蘇洛將禮物遞交給壽星。  
　　霍夫曼少尉接過禮物包裝，連拆都沒拆，拿著禮物跟蘇洛親密的擁抱一下，隨意地道謝，就像熟稔了好幾年的老朋友。  
　　「謝了。」  
　　「不客氣。」  
　　「好了好了，我知道了。聽壽星的話，放過小玩意就是了，讓我們快點開始吧！」施萊謝爾拉著蘇洛，帶到人群中心後，獨自跳上餐桌，高聲向眾人介紹蘇洛，「諸位，這是拿破崙·蘇洛，象徵自由的男人！」  
　　「您的介紹太誇張了。」蘇洛表情愕然了一瞬，很快又恢復優雅的笑容，他擺了擺手表示施萊謝爾高估他了。  
　　「別謙虛，來，認識一下我們的朋友，這是——」施萊謝爾開始一一為蘇洛介紹。  
　　雖說他們不管今日唯一混進來的小玩意伊利亞，卻都有意識的將伊利亞堵在一旁，讓他遠離核心。  
　　伊利亞被卡在牆角，什麼都沒辦法做。  
　　可惡。現在要怎麼辦？他們聊得很開心的樣子，那個變態少尉還帶頭灌蘇洛酒，現在到底什麼狀況，搞不清楚啊！  
　　周圍的人德語講得快，環境吵吵嚷嚷，每個人的口音又不太一樣，沒辦法完全聽懂他們在說什麼。伊利亞急得雙眼發紅，不過以他現在的身份，倒像被逼得快哭出來的樣子，這副模樣招來了不少訕笑。  
　　「果然離開主人就不行了。」  
　　「一下子眼睛就紅了。」  
　　「聽說一開始是俱樂部的兔男郎？」  
　　「誒？那不是很會玩嗎？這麼魁武的兔男郎，蘇洛真有胃口。」  
　　「當著人家小寵物的面，少說幾句，現在對方可是貴客呀貴客。」  
　　「那就去給他敬酒！是男人就得喝！」  
　　這次僅僅角落放唱片機，英語的爵士樂從黑膠片中被讀取出來，悠揚的樂聲裡，彷彿已經即刻達到自由一樣，在場的眾人搬來一箱箱啤酒，毫無克制地狂飲起來。　  
　　「乾杯！」  
　　「再來！乾杯！」  
　　等完全鬧起來的時候，眾人連要提防伊利亞都忘記了，還有人朝他手裡塞酒杯，硬是逼他一起乾杯。等到伊利亞擺脫人群，他很快發現蘇洛的表情很奇怪。  
　　臉頰緋紅。  
　　很熱吧……喝了太多酒……  
　　那個喘息的方式，有一點奇怪。  
　　一人醉醺醺地靠在牆上，臉湊過來問伊利亞說：「要試試看嗎？」  
　　伊利亞嫌惡地仰過頭避開。  
　　「試什麼？」  
　　「會興奮的藥喔！很棒！會硬得射不出來！」  
　　那人搖著手上的白色藥瓶，藥粒在藥瓶裡發出喀啦喀啦的聲響。  
　　開什麼玩笑！  
　　伊利亞正想這麼罵回去，眼角餘光瞧見施萊謝爾和少尉的手一個摸到蘇洛的腰間，另一個扶著他的臉頰，正要傾身親他。  
　　伊利亞氣勢驚人地衝到蘇洛旁邊，抱著他朝施萊謝爾和霍夫曼喊：「你們做什麼！」  
　　「你問做什麼？不是看得出來嗎？我們想要一起玩啊。」  
　　「開什麼玩笑。」  
　　「沒有開玩笑喔，小乖乖，我想跟你的主人玩一玩，培養感情。」  
　　「想都別想！」  
　　伊利亞硬是靠蠻力搶走蘇洛，三步併作兩步碰碰碰地上樓，找了一間空房間，大力甩上門反鎖。  
　　因為酒精一時沒反應過來的霍夫曼突然笑了，問施萊謝爾說：「沒問題嗎？」  
　　「算了，反正他們也得真正在這裡做一次，也算有達成某種查證的目的。」  
　　霍夫曼笑說：「真是溫柔呢，施萊謝爾。」  
　　「少來了，噁心。」

◈  
　  
　　蘇洛被伊利亞扔到床上，他的的額頭上出了很多汗，領結都鬆開了，西裝鬆鬆垮垮的掛在身上，襯衫皺成一團。  
　　「白痴。」  
　　竟然隨便讓人下了藥，差點被帶走玩變態的遊戲，這傢伙原來警戒心這麼地嗎？  
　　伊利亞罵了一句，鎖好門準備去看蘇洛怎麼了，走到一半覺得不太放心，又搬了一個實木五斗櫃擋在門口，這才去看蘇洛。  
　　「變態牛仔？」伊利亞試探地喊。  
　　如果不清醒的話，要用什麼手段讓對方醒來，伊利亞沒考慮過這點。  
　　「熱……」  
　　男人緊蹙著眉頭，張著嘴低吟，他額上的汗水划過臉龐，沒入髮際。  
　　伊利亞下意識乾嚥了一口口水，粗魯地推了推蘇洛的肩膀，想要搖醒他。「喂，醒醒。」  
　　「莎莉……貝兒……」昏迷不醒的男人吐出女人的名字。  
　　伊利亞火大地吼他，「你在叫誰啊！」  
　　這傢伙以為他現在在哪裡？以為現在是什麼狀況？真叫人火大！  
　　「伊利……亞？」蘇洛夢遊一般地問。  
　　總算認得人了。  
　　伊利亞大聲吼說：「快點醒來啊混蛋牛仔！」  
　　是大兔寶寶啊。  
　　大意了，這不是酒喝太多了的感覺。竟然被下藥了，又熱又麻又癢的感覺在身體裡亂竄，蘇洛光是抵擋衣料與肌膚碰觸的怪異感受就夠嗆了，他的注意力完全被異樣的快感吸引，很難集中。  
　　伊利亞一直聒噪地叫著什麼，吵得要死。  
　　「你一直在叫什麼，吵。」  
　　蘇洛一把抱住伊利亞的肩膀，措不及防下將他拉倒在床上。  
　　「給我放手、混蛋！」伊利亞揮舞雙手，想撐住身體保持平衡，結果左手一不小心壓在蘇洛勃起的性器上。  
　　「嗚……痛啊……」  
　　一瞬間，疼痛讓蘇洛像要哭出來一樣，眼角泛紅地抱怨。  
　　蘇洛的反應嚇了伊利亞一跳。  
　　這個人是怎麼回事，現在到底該怎麼辦才好，突然喊痛是怎麼回事？混帳牛仔，平常不是很行嗎？伊利亞匆忙收回手，重心不穩跌在蘇洛身上。  
　　被疼痛稍微呼喚回意識的男人眨了眨眼睛，吐著熱氣指使伊利亞說：「幫我脫掉衣服，很熱啊。」  
　　伊利亞鬆了口氣，惡聲惡氣地罵說：「蠢貨，你被下藥了你知道嗎？」  
　　「現在知道了。」蘇洛虛弱地回應說。  
　　去沖冷水吧。  
　　不知道沖冷水有沒有用，這棟別墅應該有浴室吧，他們在的房間有浴室嗎？啊，現在根本沒力氣站起來。  
　　「白痴。」  
　　蘇洛問：「現在怪我也……沒有用，有補救的辦法嗎？」  
　　「幫你找莎莉跟貝兒過來？」伊利亞尖銳地諷刺說。  
　　聽到伊利亞的話，蘇洛噗哧地笑了起來，摀著肚子笑個不停。  
　　「哇，你真是心胸狹窄的男人，你真的是俄羅斯人嗎？」  
　　「少囉唆！要我怎麼幫你？」  
　　蘇洛嘴貧說：「那就發揮你作為寵物的職責，坐到我的身上，搖動你的腰啊！」  
　　鬼才會這麼做。  
　　明明都已經這麼狼狽了，這傢伙還在開什麼玩笑啊，是開玩笑的時候嗎？真的搞不懂這傢伙，到底是怎麼一回事啊。  
　　「殺了你喔變態牛仔。」  
　　總之先把蘇洛的衣服脫掉就是了。  
　　三件式的西裝非常麻煩，西裝外套、馬甲、貼身的襯衫，伊利亞粗魯地扯開他的襯衫，讓襯衫的釦子彈出去好幾顆。  
　　蘇洛被藥力控制，只能勉強保持清醒，他指使伊利亞說：「袖扣幫我收好，那對袖扣我很喜歡。」  
　　「誰管你啊白痴。」  
　　雖然這麼說著，伊利亞卸下袖扣後，小心將袖扣放在那堆布料的最頂端。  
　　蘇洛全身皮膚偷紅通通的，乳白色的肌膚像沾了草莓醬一樣粉嫩，尤其胸口的兩點就像莓果一樣鮮豔欲滴，引得人想要咬上一口。  
　　不，他怎麼會有這樣的想法，蘇洛的性別跟自己一樣，雖然對方的性向跟自己不一樣，是喜歡男人的變態，變態美國佬……但是並不討厭，伊利亞發現自己不覺得蘇洛噁心。怎麼可能。  
　　蘇洛說：「還有褲子。」  
　　「你自己沒長手嗎？」  
　　蘇洛睜著水霧氤氳的漂亮眼睛，拉著伊利亞的手，直白的壓著自己下半身挺立的地方。  
　　「快幫我……要忍不住了……」  
　　伊利亞臉紅得說不出話，像燙著一樣抽回首。他動作僵硬地扯掉蘇洛的鞋子、西裝褲，猶豫片刻，連內褲也剝掉了。  
　　「滿意嗎？我的身體好看嗎？」蘇洛問。  
　　活像孔雀開屏似張揚，蘇洛挺了挺自己的胸膛，嘴角含笑。  
　　「有什麼好看的，你有的我也有。」伊利亞從齒縫迸出聲音說。  
　　伊利亞硬撐著不願意說出真心話，總覺得說出口就糟了。  
　　蘇洛調笑他說：「真的？你摸一摸，跟你的不太一樣喔！我的比你長還比你硬。」  
　　「哼，挺著這麼短小的小可憐，還有自信說比我長比我硬？你開什麼玩笑？」  
　　「要比比看嗎？」蘇洛問。  
　　不管怎麼說，伊利亞都不認為自己會輸。  
　　伊利亞咬牙答應說：「……比就比！」  
　　「呼……哈哈……伊利亞，你真的很好挑撥。」蘇洛又開始笑了起來。  
　　即使現在這麼狼狽，伊利亞還是有趣得讓他覺得好玩，不愧他一時興起幫了他一把，能夠合作實在太有意思了。  
　　伊利亞不知道他的想法，凶惡地質問：「你這是求人的態度嗎？還想耍我？」  
　　蘇洛邊笑邊回答：「沒有沒有，我是真的想跟你比一比，對在一起，摩擦看看？」  
　　「白痴嗎？那樣噁心死了。」  
　　他故作詫異問：「不會吧，難道你洗澡都不把那裡洗乾淨嗎？」  
　　「你不要一直曲解別人的意思。」  
　　「那就專心一點摸我。」蘇洛大大方方地指使伊利亞說。  
　　「我為什麼要聽你吩咐啊！」  
　　「我們是伙伴不是嗎？說是床伴也沒有錯，大家都這麼覺得。」  
　　「你也說是大家——」  
　　伊利亞說到一半，蘇洛摟著他的脖子，硬是湊上去吻著他的嘴唇，堵住他想說的話。  
　　「呼……一定要這樣你才肯安靜嗎？咦？這是初吻嗎？抱歉。」  
　　「你這個變態牛仔！」  
　　他的大兔寶寶連耳尖都紅了，蘇洛懷疑要是再讓他害羞下去，他整個都會被蒸熟了。  
　　「小聲一點，不然我們的對話就要被外面的人聽到了。」蘇洛說完，又補充說：「你這時候應該開始叫床了，顯得我無比勇猛。」  
　　變態牛仔想得美。  
　　伊利亞冷笑說：「你忘了嗎？霍夫曼那個蠢貨覺得你是下面的那一個。」  
　　「怎麼可能，我一看就是Top。」  
　　「試試看就知道了。」  
　　伊利亞猛然抓住蘇洛的性器，粗魯地擼動。  
　　「哈啊……輕、輕一點……」  
　　「你不是要比長度嗎？比你長得多了吧，也粗得多硬得多！」  
　　伊利亞將自己的肉刃抵著蘇洛的陰莖，兩根男人的慾望抵在一起，被伊利亞攏在手心。  
　　「不過是……重看不重……用的東西……」蘇洛喘著氣反駁。  
　　好舒服。  
　　他的兔寶寶的東西又長又熱，抵在一起的感覺實在極了，一樣的器官，類似的蕈菇狀的頂端，柱體上都有青筋，頂端的鈴口偶而被伊利亞的食指拂過，被伊利亞的大掌兜著的感覺，和被女人握住的感覺不太一樣，女人根本不會有這麼粗糙的手，更不會有同樣充滿衝擊性的器官。感覺很特別，但是不討厭。  
　　  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　也許可以嘗試看看，要試什麼一時之間也想不出來。  
　　但伊利亞的直覺卻比蘇洛的反應更快，他摟著蘇洛的腰，拼命抵著他摩擦，手握著蘇洛結實的臀瓣，時不時輕觸到隱藏的穴口。  
　　「想要試試看嗎？我的西裝褲口袋有新的保險套，你可以拆來用。」  
　　「你竟然隨身帶保險套！」  
　　「保證隨時想用都能用得到啊。你看，現在不是用到了嗎？」「你想上我嗎？我現在正好想試試看，就此一次，錯過就沒有機會再試囉！」  
　　「混蛋，你以為你在限時促銷嗎？」  
　　「那你想要買嗎？限時促銷的商品？」  
　　「嚐嚐看味道也不虧。」  
　　伊利亞站起來解開自己的褲子，踢掉礙事的布料，從地上撈起蘇洛的西裝褲，從褲子裡掏出零零碎碎的雜物，從中挑出保險套，拆開包裝。  
　　蘇洛還有興致問：「你用過嗎？需要我教你怎麼用嗎？」  
　　「你學不會閉嘴嗎？」伊利亞又拆開另一個保險套，套著手指，硬是按進隱藏在蘇洛臀瓣中的穴口，伊利亞的食指硬是捅進去。  
　　蘇洛忍痛抱怨說：「會痛啊！紅色恐怖！你不能溫柔一點嗎？」  
　　伊利亞放慢動作，食指輕柔地滑動，嘴裡卻仍舊兇巴巴地說：「唯獨對你沒辦法溫柔起來，你想都別想我對你多有紳士風度。」  
　　「太好了，我就需要你猛一點，不要溫吞吞的，不會一插進來就射了嗎？那樣太遜了。」蘇洛忍痛，僵硬地調侃伊利亞。  
　　被稱為紅色恐怖的男人瞪了他一眼，又加了一根手指，替他拓寬後穴。  
　　「慢、慢些……」蘇洛忍痛說。  
　　伊利亞一邊脫掉身上的襯衫，一邊繼續在蘇洛溫暖的肉穴裡抽動手指。雖然稱不上溫柔，卻確實的做好事前的準備。「一下慢一下要我猛一點，太善變了吧！」  
　　「沒有你善變，你打定主意轉變性向了？」  
　　「因為你在限時促銷，我就勉為其難幫你消化滯銷的你了。」  
　　「聽起來挺有道理的，那你得做得更確實，前戲呢？紅色恐怖，這樣粗魯的男人是不受歡迎的。」  
　　「前戲？小菜一碟。」  
　　大兔寶寶惡狠狠地啃上蘇洛的嘴唇，蘇洛迷迷糊糊地想，伊利亞就跟啃上胡蘿蔔一樣叼著自己的嘴唇不放。這個粗魯的傢伙。  
　　嘴唇、耳尖，接著下滑舔過鎖骨，胸口挺立的莓果，狠狠地啃咬，想要絞出甜美的果汁般的使力。  
　　「嗯啊……」  
　　奇怪的感覺。  
　　男人的胸口有什麼好舔的。但是自己胸口的乳粒變得像石子一樣硬梆梆又濕漉漉的挺立著，明明是什麼功能都沒有的部位，但胸口癢得想要將心臟掏出來給伊利亞舔過。  
　　蘇洛挺起胸膛，像在砧板上躍動的魚，伊利亞滿意地在兩邊留下對稱的牙印，才繼續往下，留下紫紅色的吻痕。  
　　「可以了……快進來……」  
　　不想再等待了。  
　　讓折磨或愉快的時光快點到來吧，蘇洛這麼想著，開口催促對方。  
　　「你一刻也等不及了吧。」  
　　「沒錯……啊啊……」  
　　當尖銳的肉刃突入蘇洛的身體時，總是優雅從容的男人終於露出難得的表情，蘇洛張著嘴，略痛苦又像愉快似地喊了出來。  
　　到底是快樂還是難受？伊利亞冷靜地觀察蘇洛，握著腰肢的手卻冷酷地固定著男人，他的腰胯堅挺的擺動，將陰莖推送進蘇洛身體更深的位置。  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　蘇洛大口大口的換氣。  
　　好燙，那點不適應的羞恥感和第一次作為承受方的不甘心湧上心間，那些複雜的情緒促使他變得不可思議的敏感。  
　　彷彿能夠感受到伊利亞那處每一寸的形狀，蘇洛明確的感受自己的身驅正包含著對方的性器。就像男女交歡一樣，或者野獸交媾一樣，不管哪一種都無所謂。  
　　「你好熱。」伊利亞啞著嗓子說。  
　　伊利雅清楚地感受到身下的男人因為自己任何輕微的舉動，不由自主地回應著，他產生了巨大的成就感，這促使他更加用力地撻伐對方。他看著對方連髮絲都隨著自己的頂弄擺動著，蘇洛光潔的額頭額頭沁出汗滴，伊利亞低頭舔掉蘇洛的汗滴，他親暱地吻上他的唇，然後蘇洛因此難耐地抓皺了床單。　  
　　蘇洛忍住喘息，忍不住攻擊對方說：「感覺好嗎？你第一次跟人做愛吧？真可憐，第一次就在男人身上擺脫處男身份。」  
　　伊利亞隨即還口說：「第一次被男人上的感覺好嗎？」  
　　「普通，不怎麼樣。」  
　　「但你叫出來了。」  
　　「嗯哈……只不過……喘不過氣了。」蘇洛伸手搭著伊利亞的肩膀，作勢要推開他，「你實在太重了……」  
　　「你就只會栽贓我重嗎？」  
　　蘇洛沒有回答前一個問題，他反問說：「這麼細的東西，你放了一隻筆進我的身體裡嗎？」  
　　沒想到他還有逞強的力氣。　　  
　　「啊啊……」  
　　「被筆幹得感覺好嗎？」伊利亞冷笑問。  
　　蘇洛沒有回答，他只是伸出雙臂，緊緊摟著眼前的傢伙，深深在他的肩上留下牙印。  
　　總算說不出話來了吧。伊利亞得意地想，手回應似地抱緊他，他現在只向要和他緊密地融合一體，想要進得更深，他緊緊勒著蘇洛。  
　　不行了。蘇洛咬緊牙齒，大張的雙腿軟綿綿地顫抖，掛在伊利亞的腰間，什麼力氣都使不上來。好像能夠清晰地聽見陰莖進出身體的水聲，略帶黏膩的聲音響個不停。  
　　是被下藥的關係吧，跟男人怎麼可能舒服。  
　　「哈啊……嗯……」  
　　可是真的很棒啊，兔寶寶表現得比預期的還要好太多了。  
　　太令人吃驚了。  
　　「嗚嗯……啊……」　　  
　　發出色情呻吟的自己也太讓人吃驚了。蘇洛想。  
　　後庭的肉壁被狠狠碾過的感覺、最敏感的一點被反覆摩擦的感覺，還有陰莖頂端的冠形圓頭刮過內裡的感覺，怎麼會這麼舒服？他的腰被摟著更緊，他的臀更加貼近伊利亞，而俄羅斯兔寶寶的生猛的像要將肉刃底下的雙球也一起送入穴口一樣的用力，每一下都砸出可怕的聲響。  
　　明明已經被冷落好久，自己的陰莖因為後穴的快感，舒服得快要射精了。  
　　這傢伙真的做得不錯啊。  
　　「呃——！」  
　　蘇洛弓起身體，性器的頂端射出白濁的液體。  
　　伊利亞得意地笑了。  
　　他嘲笑蘇洛說：「你先射了啊，你的東西果然不怎麼堪用。」  
　　射精過後，還在高潮裡的男人軟綿綿地催促說：「……少廢話，給我好好的幹啊。」  
　　伊利亞抿著唇，下定決心把蘇洛幹得哭出來。  
　　做到這點很簡單，再簡單不過了。伊利亞只要再忍耐一下，忍耐想要射的感覺，狠狠地再度用肉刃輾壓蘇洛最有感覺，忍不住發出喘息的那一點，再讓他射出來一次。  
　　讓自以為優雅，不可一世的蘇洛叫到再也發不出聲音。　　  
　　讓他顫抖。  
　　將他送上雲端，輕飄飄的再也碰不著地為止。

　　

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

第五章

　　昨天出的汗黏膩的貼在肌膚上，頭髮也油膩的搭在頭皮上，感覺渾身都散發出可怕的味道了。被伊利亞纏著手腳睡覺，結果做了一晚惡夢的蘇洛起床第一件事就是尋找浴室。  
　　他想洗澡，非常想。  
　　還好這是一間有附浴室房間，蘇洛可不想一身吻痕在走廊上亂晃找房間，被誰看到了都不太妙。他完全沒考慮過洗好澡之後要穿什麼衣服，總之先進浴室梳洗再說。髒死了。  
　　當浴室的門一關上，躺在床上的伊利亞立刻睜開眼睛，木愣愣地推開被子坐直了。伊利亞比蘇洛還要早醒來，但他不知道要怎麼面對蘇洛，所以一直在床上思考。直到蘇洛醒來之前，伊利亞很快閉上眼裝睡。  
　　等他洗澡出來了，總不能繼續裝睡。  
　　伊利亞從地上揀衣服，先套上自己的內褲，把自己和蘇洛的衣服分兩疊摺疊整齊了，然後將袖釦放在蘇洛衣服堆的最頂端，但他的襯衫昨晚就被撕壞了。  
　　有補救的辦法嗎？他停下手，先別管衣服，仔細想想，昨天和變態牛仔上床會後悔嗎？伊利亞捫心自問。  
　　不，他不後悔，但他覺得很尷尬，非常尷尬，不知道該怎麼面對蘇洛。  
　　他們明明不是情侶，也不是床伴，昨天只是恰好的上了床……也許蘇洛已經很習慣一夜情了，那傢伙看起來就是個玩家，所以他不會介意……  
　　但為什麼會覺得不高興呢？  
　　明明才相處了不到一個月的短暫時光，和蘇洛還不熟悉，連他在美國哪個城鎮長大也不知道，古董商這個身份一定還是謊言，明明應該看不起變態牛仔，覺得他十分討厭。  
　　如果昨天只是一場夢就好了，就不用煩惱這麼多了。  
　　　　  
　　「你醒了？去洗澡吧，洗完澡我們就回去。」  
　　伊利亞想得入神，被蘇洛的說話聲嚇了一跳，猛然站起來看向蘇洛。  
　　蘇洛渾身滴水，下半身圍著浴巾，頭上搭著毛巾，他舉起手用毛巾擦乾頭髮，無辜地朝伊利亞眨眨眼睛。  
　　「……」伊利亞沉默地走進浴室，大力甩上門。  
　　哈，兔寶寶害羞了。  
　　蘇洛咧嘴笑了笑，皺眉看了眼床上疊好的髒衣服，擦乾頭髮後，勉強換上它們。畢竟他沒有帶備用的衣服，他根本沒想到會在這裡過夜。  
　　和伊利亞發生關係在意料之外，不過一夜情不就是這樣嗎？看對眼了就去開房間，只不過這次的對象可能玩不起遊戲。  
　　蘇洛不希望伊利亞太認真，認真可就麻煩了，他被人上了都沒說什麼了，如果對方說要負責就尷尬了。他們明明立場不同。  
　　長得好看，個性簡單易懂，除了特別霸道又時常鬧彆扭，感覺不太出來對方是社會主義國家出來的人。也是，對方是不太及格的特務，不是政客。  
　　「伊利亞。」他低聲喊了對方的名字。  
　　吐出名字每一個音節的感覺和平時不太一樣，也許昨天身體的歡愉還在影響自己吧。  
　　從某方面來說，對方有雄厚的本錢，值得誇獎。

　　伊利亞很快沖了冷水澡，氣勢驚人地走出浴室，用最快的速度套上衣服，雙臂交叉，昂起下巴，不情願地和蘇洛說話：「喂，走了。」　  
　　「等等，待會還要跟施萊謝爾打招呼才能走。」這時候蘇洛反而一點也不急迫了，他慢條斯理的給自己戴上袖釦，盡可能讓身上的衣服顯得整齊，雖然襯衫只能扣上一半，他放棄繫上領帶，將領帶折好收進口袋裡。「也許還有能蹭一頓早餐。」  
　　「你藥沒吃夠嗎？還想在這裡吃早餐？」伊利亞憤怒地說。  
　　相較之下，蘇洛悠閒得過分。「至少可以喝杯咖啡？我聞到咖啡的味道了。」  
　　「隨便你。」伊利亞冷淡地回應。  
　　等蘇洛整理好儀容，兩人一前一後離開房間，走下樓梯。  
　　昨夜的混亂已經消失無蹤，餐廳一張長桌邊，只有施萊謝爾一人坐在那裡，除此之外就只有另一個站在他身邊，穿便服的男人，身上的軍人氣質怎麼樣也抹消不掉，蘇洛看長相認出對方是施萊謝爾時常帶在身邊的副官。  
　　施萊謝爾放下報紙，微微笑著打了聲招呼。「早安。」  
　　「早安。」蘇洛也恍若無事般的回應。  
　　「睡得好嗎？」  
　　「還不錯，床很軟，被子也很暖和。」  
　　伊利亞表情像被打了一拳一樣，一臉錯愕。他沒想到蘇洛在被暗算之後，還能平聲靜氣地和對方對話。  
　　「是嗎？那真是太好了。」施萊謝爾高興得臉泛紅光，他一拍身側副官的手臂說：「待會奈爾會跟你們一起回去。」  
　　蘇洛沒有異議，他拒絕不了施萊謝爾，所以不打算做多餘掙扎。  
　　「好，我需要為開一間飯店房間嗎？」  
　　「不需要，我們今天就可以離開東柏林，大家都已經準備好了，奈爾等會兒會帶你們去飯店收拾行李。」傲慢的軍官雙眼閃爍著對未來憧憬的火焰，灼熱又熾烈，他停頓一會兒才說：「另外，雖然已經打點好了，可以連你的小寵物都一起帶走，不過避免誤會你的意思，我想再問一次。」  
　　蘇洛挑眉表示他正在聽施萊謝爾說話。  
　　「親愛的蘇洛，你想把你的兔寶寶一起帶回美國嗎？」施萊謝爾用食指在空氣中點了點伊利亞，像是指著一件家具，或者一幅畫一樣。  
　　蘇洛往伊利亞的方向看，他聳聳肩說：「我想他應該自己決定他的去留。」  
　　「噢，我都忘記你是崇尚自由和獨立自主的美國人，看來我也得快點習慣了。」施萊謝爾又笑了。  
　　伊利亞討厭他臉上的笑容，他幾乎要竭力忍耐才能避免自己一拳揍到施萊謝爾的臉上。  
　　施萊謝爾問：「那麼兔寶寶，你的意見呢？」  
　　伊利亞連猶豫都沒有，直接回答說：「我跟蘇洛走。」  
　　「那就沒有問題了，傍晚的時候，請你們用過晚餐就到飯店一樓大廳等候吧，奈爾會知道該帶你們坐上哪一台車，我會帶你們離開東柏林。」  
　　蘇洛似乎有些為難。  
　　「但是我還沒聯絡好離開東柏林之後的路線。」  
　　但施萊謝爾強硬地說：「蘇洛，雖然時間有點急，但我知道這對你來說絕對不是問題，不是嗎？」  
　　本來還想拖延時間，為自己佈置更安全的條件再離開的。  
　　蘇洛嘆口氣，沒想到會被施萊謝爾將了一軍，打亂節奏的話，會造成麻煩，他不喜歡這樣。好在蘇洛總是會提前為一切做好預備，以免發出任何問題。  
　　他討厭狼狽，因為藥性被做暈過去渾身是汗髒兮兮的睡了一晚已經是他可以接受所謂「狼狽」的極限了。  
　　既然已成事實，他決定再向施萊謝爾大削一筆。　　  
　　「雖然我們只是互相幫助，但我想你們會需要我幫忙買船票，船票的價格不便宜呢。」蘇洛以美軍的戰術手勢舉起手比了一個數字，「一個人至少要這麼多。」  
　　「絕對會給你一個好價錢，連佣金都會付清。」　  
　　「那就好，別搞錯尾數要有幾個零喔。」蘇洛似笑非笑。  
　　施萊謝爾微笑舉起手打了沒問題的手勢。

　　這下麻煩了，伊利亞瞄了瞄奈爾，對方的存在非常礙事，昨日伊利亞雖然記下所有人的面貌，只要KGB提供軍官名冊，他對著人像絕對可以把所有人指認出來，但是目前的狀況，使他短時間很難躲開奈爾的盯哨。  
　　他得想別的辦法和KGB傳訊，先跟上他們離開東柏林後，再想辦法。  
　　在車上，蘇洛以吻上伊利亞的姿勢借位，親暱地在他耳邊低聲說：「你自己小心一點，別拖累我。」  
　　伊利亞微不可覺動了動嘴唇。「你管好你自己，別被東德軍官坑了。」  
　　「你在為我擔心？我有脫身的辦法。」  
　　「誰擔心你了。」  
　　「那就好，我們離開東柏林就可以拆夥了。」  
　　離開東柏林就拆夥？那會不會太快了，他們之間的合作還沒完成……  
　　蘇洛像是洞悉他的疑惑，很快地繼續說：「離開東柏林，你們的人應該就能網住大魚們，我這尾小魚就先溜了，被蘇聯纏上可麻煩透了。」  
　　「我可以為你擔保——」  
　　蘇洛打斷他說：「不用了，你只要保密就行。」  
　　「但是這麼一來，我沒辦法跟上司解釋。」伊利亞心裡滿是焦躁。  
　　「你自己想辦法，作為你上了我的報酬。」  
　　沒想到昨夜的經歷會被蘇洛這樣輕描淡寫的提出來當條件，伊利亞咬牙切齒地問：「……你做人總是這麼混蛋嗎？」  
　　「我覺得一般一般。」  
　　「真是特別惹人討厭啊，真想殺了你。」伊利亞推開蘇洛，冷冷地看著他。  
　　「這可不行喔！你還沒有榨乾我的利用價值呢！」  
　　蘇洛笑嘻嘻地擺動食指。  
　　這讓伊利亞幾乎想當場喊他不想玩了，去你的KGB、見鬼的任務、幹你的合作、該死的蘇洛！　　  
　　蘇洛卻傾身對正在開車的人說：「奈爾，你先讓我家小寵物下車，他吵著要去買轉角麵包店的麵包。」  
　　他又想玩什麼花招？  
　　奈爾立刻拒絕說：「不行。讓飯店替你們買好送來就好。」  
　　「不，他堅持要親手挑，挑形狀最好看的，對不對，小甜心？」蘇洛煞有其事地說。  
　　「……對。」伊利亞不甘不願地附和。  
　　奈爾不耐煩地說：「飯店的人挑的未必比較差。」  
　　蘇洛笑盈盈地說：「他很堅持呢。」  
　　奈爾不想答應：「不行。」  
　　「還是請你幫他下車去買？」蘇洛提出另一個方案。  
　　這次他說動了奈爾，奈爾在轉角停車，下車進了麵包店。  
　　伊利亞這時才問：「突然買什麼麵包？」  
　　「你們的車跟在後面。」蘇洛指著後照鏡說。  
　　片刻，那台車就直接擦撞到奈爾的車上，坐在車上的兩人身體都大大晃動了一下。　　  
　　「你下去看看。」蘇洛說完，望了望麵包店，奈爾掏錢結帳的手頓在空中，看來已經注意到外面的騷動，「你們快點，奈爾已經發現狀況了，別說太久。」  
　　伊利亞回答，快速地下車。「我知道。」

　　這次開車的男人正是KGB的同事，負責監視他的那一個。  
　　矮胖的男人質問說：「什麼情況，你們消失了一個晚上。」  
　　伊利亞急促地說：「聽著，我記下所有人的面孔了，但是我們現在沒有時間一一核對名單了。」  
　　「那你有找到記錄名單的文件嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　對方譏諷說：「你這都做不到，還會做什麼？」  
　　「別急著罵我，他們今晚就要離開了，立刻讓KGB派人跟上比較實際。」  
　　「今天？幾點走？」  
　　「傍晚，用過晚飯之後。」  
　　「我知道了。」矮胖男人現在很想立刻回去向上司彙報，但他還有事情得交代，急速地吐出一連串的話，「那個美國人是走私販，你盯著他，我們要連他一起抓，這次有四個國家聯合成立專案小組，就為了抓他，我們先抓到他，能換到不錯的條件。」  
　　「……我知道了。」  
　　這件事情要跟蘇洛說嗎？伊利亞還沒想清楚，奈爾已經衝出麵包店。  
　　奈爾大聲喊說：「你在搞什麼！」  
　　矮胖的男人向伊利亞甩了一個眼神讓他離開，而後鞠躬哈腰道歉：「抱歉大人！都是我們不小心，請問我需要賠你多少錢？去修車廠一趟可以好嗎？我願意負起所有責任——」  
　　「不用了！直接給錢！」奈爾向對方敲詐了好大一筆賠償金，等對方收回空蕩蕩的皮夾，欲哭無淚地回到車上之後，還朝對方倉促離開的車尾喊：「下次給我長點眼睛！」  
　　伊利亞先上車，蘇洛小聲誇獎他說：「做得不錯啊，奈爾都沒發現。」  
　　「他怎麼可能會發現。」伊利亞自負地回答。  
　　等奈爾上車，將一袋麵包遞給後座的蘇洛，蘇洛又將麵包袋轉交給伊利亞，語氣甜膩地問：「小甜心，你點點看，是不是都是你想要的麵包？」  
　　伊利亞只好掐尖嗓子，裝模作樣地說：「是的，一個都沒少，謝謝奈爾先生。」  
　　蘇洛趁奈爾不注意，對伊利亞做了一個無聲的哈哈大笑，動作誇張，惡劣的嘲笑他滑稽的尖嗓子。  
　　「哼。」奈爾冷哼一聲，不屑回應伊利亞，麵包店離飯店十分近，他將車駛至飯店門口，又將車鑰匙交給門童。「下車。」  
　　「蘇洛先生，您回來啦！」飯店櫃台的小姐熟稔地對他打招呼。  
　　「是啊，今天我們就要離開了，晚一點過來退房喔！」  
　　「蘇洛先生要去住新朋友家嗎？」櫃台小姐以為蘇洛要搬去奈爾家住。  
　　他隨口回答說：「對啊，省了一大筆開銷呢。」  
　　「您的鑰匙。」櫃檯小姐將鑰匙遞給蘇洛。  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　不顧奈爾的瞪視，蘇洛和櫃台小姐調情了一會兒，才回到房間。  
　　伊利亞不知道內心怪異的酸澀感是為了什麼，但看到蘇洛不得不在奈爾的監管下，一個一個撥通電話，和他的線人聯絡，心裡暗自稱快。  
　　活該他被人死盯著。  
　　不過蘇洛與通電話的人以暗語交談，奈爾怎麼聽也聽不出蘇洛在說什麼，伊利亞也一樣，他半响覺得沒勁，就先到房間休息，決定為晚上配合KGB逮捕東德軍官們養精蓄銳。  
　　他們誰也不知道蘇洛只向線人要求一人份的船票，他會一個人回到紐約，帶著他的寶貝們賺最後一筆大的，他會換一個新的身份，過全新的生活。  
　　也許這次他能當正正的古董商呢，不只做無本生意，開始學著買低賣高。  
　　他相信自己有做古董商人潛力。

◈  
　  
　　傍晚，正當蘇洛打算用客房服務叫來晚餐之前，奈爾阻止他後，掛著不懷好意的笑容說：「兩位先生，恐怕得請你們在路上用晚飯了。」  
　　「但是我想吃松露燉飯。」蘇洛苦惱地說。  
　　「請放心，晚飯施萊謝爾大人已經準備好了。」  
　　「那好吧，也只能現在離開了，幸好我的行李已經收好了。」蘇洛沉沉嘆氣，無奈地準備去拿他的行李箱，他還一邊囑咐伊利亞說：「小甜心，去提你的行李。」  
　　伊利亞的行李箱有混雜了數套女裝，伊利亞很不高興地拖出笨重的大行李箱，女人的衣服格外的蓬鬆，高跟鞋盒更佔了行李箱的大半空間。  
　　奈爾攔住他說：「等等，他的行李可以不用帶。」  
　　奈爾就差直接指著伊利亞的鼻子說他礙事佔空間了。  
　　「但是他箱子裡帶的東西，都是為了討好我而準備的，行李箱跟小甜心我都沒辦法放棄呀。」  
　　「……您請，蘇洛先生。」奈爾不情願地讓開路。  
　　蘇洛客套地笑說：「奈爾太客氣了。」  
　　奈爾臭著臉跟蘇洛、伊利亞一起搭乘電梯往下。  
　　施萊謝爾已經等在大廳，他熱情地招呼說：「晚上好，蘇洛。」  
　　除了施萊謝爾，霍夫曼少尉也在。  
　　蘇洛向兩人問好說：「晚上好，施萊謝爾大人、霍夫曼大人。」  
　　「別這麼客氣，之後我們都是同伴了。」霍夫曼說。  
　　伊利亞完全搭不上話。他無聊地聽幾人一來一往的說著閒話，搬著行李上了車，他們乘著夕陽離開，隨後有數台車沿路會合。  
　　他們幾乎沒有任何阻礙便離開了東柏林邊界，數台車匯聚成長長的車隊，對於戍守邊界的軍隊來說，這群同袍時常離開東柏林到其他地方玩樂，今日恐怕也是類似的狀況，幾個低階的士兵為了討好上司，連行李箱都沒檢查就放他們離開。  
　　他們根本不知道這群軍官的汽車裡裝滿了大把的鈔票、金銀珠寶和值錢的古董。  
　　遠離邊界後，霍夫曼笑嘻嘻地問：「接下來我們就要離開鐵幕了，你只跟施萊謝爾說往漢堡的方向走，接應的人在哪？」  
　　蘇洛回答：「再往前開，接應的人就在漢堡的港口。」  
　　霍夫曼問：「喔？真有效率，不過從漢堡離開不會太冒險嗎？」  
　　「經過西德的路徑越短，越不危險。」蘇落有理有據的回答。  
　　「說得很有道理。」施萊謝爾心情很好，露出和煦地笑容說：「抱歉，是我們太過小心了。」  
　　「這沒什麼。」蘇洛說。  
　　霍夫曼探出頭對身後的車喊說：「離開東德之後就不是我們熟悉的範圍了！車上有任何不對的標誌都收起來，我們得裝作普通的旅客，知道嗎？」  
　　「知道了！」  
　　後面的車一台接一台傳話，車上有東德的貼紙或裝飾都拆下來了，包含軍隊的車牌也拆下來，換成偽裝的民用車牌。  
　　事實上，真正接應蘇洛的人在呂納堡，呂納堡在東柏林和漢堡之間，要繞一點路，屬於西德聯邦的土地。蘇洛打算在那裡換車一次，繞路到丹麥，從哥本哈根港口出境，搭輪船回美國。  
　　出了東柏林直接前往漢堡實在太顯眼了，在德國境內，船票可不是那麼好買的東西。  
　　蘇洛正在暢想要如何趁隙從加油站溜走時，伊利亞突然大聲說：「你在做什麼！」  
　　蘇洛回頭看，發現霍夫曼舉著手，眨眨眼睛說：「沒什麼，只是手癢而已，摸摸看朋友的小寵物，你不會介意吧？」  
　　負責開車的是奈爾，施萊謝爾坐在副駕駛座，蘇洛坐在伊利亞的左邊，霍夫曼坐在伊利亞的右邊，所以霍夫曼可以輕易地騷擾伊利亞。  
　　蘇洛微笑說：「實際上我有些介意。」  
　　伊利亞很詫異蘇洛會回護他，以驚訝的眼神看向蘇洛。這樣的眼神在目前的狀況也不突兀，因此伊利亞沒有因此而露餡。  
　　霍夫曼改而問：「那你要不要跟你的小甜心換位子？我很樂意坐在你的旁邊。」  
　　伊利亞沒等蘇洛說話，就以惡劣的語氣嗆說：「不用換了！」  
　　他可不想讓蘇洛被變態碰到，昨天下藥的一定是這個變態，雖然施萊謝爾也是變態，但以前從未對蘇洛表示過興趣，除了昨天他摸了蘇洛幾下……  
　　可惡！變態牛仔吸引了一群變態，蘇洛這混蛋應該好好反省，不要再隨便招蜂引蝶了。  
　　「小甜心！你這樣很沒禮貌。」蘇洛雖然奇怪伊利亞為什麼又突然開始瞪他，但他故意呵斥伊利亞，並以眼神示意讓他收斂一點，然後假惺惺地對霍夫曼說：「還是保持原來的座位吧，我的小甜心也不願意換位子。」  
　　施萊謝爾沒有出聲阻止這場鬧劇，他只透過後照鏡笑盈盈的旁觀一切。  
　　果然和這群人渣合作太危險了。

　　比起伊利亞的詫異，他很意外伊利亞會說出不用換座位的話，蘇洛原本以為伊利亞很討厭他。昨夜兩人交媾不過是伊利亞突發好心，替自己解圍而已……畢竟像伊利亞那樣古板，個性傳統，穿女裝像要了他的命一樣的男人，也沒有表現出迷戀或者想要負責的態度……  
　　話說回來，男人跟男人做愛又不會懷孕，根本不會有負責不負責的想法，他自己果然想太多了。

　　霍夫曼忽然高聲疾呼：「有人來了！」  
　　伊利亞精神一振。  
　　是KGB的人跟上來了，他們簡單直接地包抄了車隊，奈爾扭轉方向盤，想要避開封鎖。  
　　但KGB的車粗魯地撞上來，硬是將他們的車頭撞出了一個凹坑。  
　　來人以濃重俄羅斯腔調的德語喊：「全部人下車！舉起手！不要抵抗！」  
　　「是你！」霍夫曼狠狠地瞪視伊利亞，隨後質問蘇洛說：「你也參了一腳嗎？」  
　　蘇洛拎著隨身的公事包，心裡惋惜他不得不放棄行李箱裡的幾個古董珠寶車，乾脆俐落地開了車門跳下車，他笑容燦爛地回應說：「很遺憾，我什麼都不知道。」  
　　「等等。」伊利亞想抓住他的衣角。  
　　「再見。」蘇洛用俄語向伊利亞道別，隨即撲向陰影。  
　　「不要亂跑！危險！」伊利亞著急地喊。  
　　車隊一團混亂，東德軍官們掏出配槍，朝周遭的KGB探員射擊，兩方有來有往，蘇洛一個人穿過危險的槍戰現場，隨後身影從伊利亞的視線裡消失無蹤。  
　　竟敢就這樣逃走！  
　　這算什麼。  
　　伊利亞憤怒地朝霍夫曼的下巴狠狠地擊拳，避開奈爾射來的子彈，卻被施萊謝爾一槍擊中肩膀。他狂吼著一拳揍到施萊謝爾的臉上——這是這段時間以來他最想做的事情——雙目通紅，什麼人說的話都聽不見，又狠狠地勒著奈爾的脖子，一用力就將他的頸骨掰斷。

　　在樹叢間舉槍觀望戰局的蘇洛嘖舌，確定伊利亞性命無憂後便收起槍，趕緊摸黑離開。

◈  
　  
　　KGB拷問室——

　　「那個男人去了哪裡？」  
　　「不知道。」  
　　「你背叛了組織嗎？」  
　　「我沒有背叛。」  
　　「我立功了。」  
　　「因為我成功抓到叛逃的東德軍官。」  
　　「我沒有背叛KGB。」

　　伊利亞瞪大了眼睛，身體微微抽搐著。  
　　他渾身赤裸，只有電線纏繞在他的身上，其中一圈圈繞在他陰莖上的電線，讓他難耐的喊啞了嗓子。  
　　一股股白濁的精液粘黏在腹部。  
　　電擊拷問的每一分每一秒都難以忍受。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第六章

1963

　　伊利亞簡直不敢相信，相隔多年後，自己竟然還有和蘇洛碰面的可能。  
　　沒想到美國人竟然敢用變態牛仔當中情局的王牌探員，當蘇洛上司的人可真不簡單。伊利亞看似專注地盯著有著蘇洛簡歷的幻燈片，一邊傾聽上司的說明。他的思緒已經飄到千里之外。  
　　過去多少年了？自從分別之後，以為再也不會再見到那傢伙。  
　　「……如果有必要，殺了他。」上司在最後鏗鏘有力地命令，吐出帶著冰渣的字眼，「聽見了嗎？科里亞金。」  
　　「我明白了。」  
　　又要再次遇見你了，拿破崙·蘇洛。

◈  
　  
　　西德的氣氛比東德還要和平多了，連公園湖泊的天鵝都慢悠悠的，列隊從湖面上滑過。  
　　別在第一天就殺了你的搭擋。上司如是說道。　　  
　　「製作核彈頭的主要成分是濃縮鈾，泰勒博士當時正有重大突破，能大大簡化過程，我們相信，這能讓任何人都輕易地製造核彈……」蘇洛中情局的上司正喋喋不休地說明任務。  
　　伊利亞還是不習慣各國特務組織總是隨著情勢變幻，敵友關係瞬間更改。  
　　在冷戰期間，美國和蘇聯理當是死敵關係，結果現在自己的上司，和中情局的傢伙和平地坐在同一張咖啡桌上，兩個位高權重的老頭拿出資料，分別向他和蘇洛說明這次美蘇聯手的目標。  
　　蘇洛將成為他搭擋，他們將聯手救出核彈專家泰勒博士。  
　　這件事伊利亞剛才才知道，內心的震動難以用言語訴說。都已經下定決心要殺死蘇洛，但在下手時卻被阻止，要他不要勒死蘇洛。伊利亞不能肯定下一次自己出手，能否下得了狠手。他還有把握使勁全身力氣，只為了殺死曾經躺在他的身下，隨著他抽插發出淫蕩叫聲的男人嗎？  
　　伊利亞以眼角餘光觀察蘇洛。  
　　蘇洛一臉淡然，他沒像伊利亞預想的那樣回視他。那傢伙正專注地盯著桌上的資料和照片看，將他當成空氣一樣無視。  
　　變態牛仔此時的姿態讓伊利亞感到不快，為什麼自己會比牛仔還要在意對方。雖然蘇洛的表現，才真正展現出他身為特務探員的專業特質，但兩人多年前分明相處過好一段時間，還發生了親暱的身體接觸……他們明明是熟識的人，伊利亞不相信蘇洛會忘記那段經歷。  
　　而伊利亞因為蘇洛，那時吃了好一番苦頭，現在蘇洛卻裝得像是從沒見過他一樣陌生。  
　　伊利亞回想昨日在柏林圍牆邊的檢查哨，隔著報紙，遠遠地觀察睽違已久男人的自己。  
　　那時候覺得蘇洛比過去成熟了一些，但對衣著仍然十分挑剔，也許中情局是非常有錢的組織也說不定，伊利亞粗估他身上那套西裝抵得上自己半年的薪水。檢查哨的東德士兵順利的將追蹤器塞進蘇洛的行李箱裡，所以伊利亞順利的得知他果然去修車廠接觸了那個女孩——核彈專家泰勒博士留在東德的女兒，蓋比·泰勒——然後伊利亞慢了一步，讓蘇洛帶著關鍵的女孩離開。  
　　因為他搞砸了任務，讓蓋比被中情局帶走，這才使得KGB不得不和中情局連手。  
　　伊利亞心情複雜，他不知道該高興或者生氣，有機會再度和蘇洛合作。　　  
　　這時中情局的矮胖老人正好說到最後，「……你們可以先從作為高級主管，蓋比的舅舅魯迪先接觸起。薇多莉亞·文奇葛拉集智慧、美麗和狠辣於一身，她是其中的關鍵。我們相信核彈專家的失蹤和位於羅馬的文奇葛拉航運及航太公司有關，若是泰勒博士為他們製造核彈，後果不堪設想。」  
　　伊利亞的頂頭上司接著話頭說：「我們不得已攜手合作。你們的任務是滲透這個組織，救出泰勒博士，取回他的研究成果。他的研究成果在一個磁碟上，無論哪個國家取得磁碟，那個國家一定會成為世界上最強的國家。」　　  
　　兩國上司具體的替兩人分配好接觸目標，連兩人的秘密身份文件也一併轉交，並囑咐他們需要注意的事項。  
　　最後蘇洛在中情局的上司笑了一下，對兩人說：「讓你們兩個獨處，建立一下感情。」  
　　周圍偽裝客人的兩國探員一瞬間走個精光，留下空蕩蕩的空間給他們。  
　　伊利亞盯著咖啡杯，不知道要怎麼開口。  
　　蘇洛優雅一笑，「好久不見，伊利亞。」  
　　「……」伊利亞皺眉盯著蘇洛看。  
　　「我從沒想過還有機會見面呢，雖然我昨天就查過你的資料了。因為你昨天的表現實在太驚人了，無論是追著車跑，或者把後車蓋整個拔起來的表現。」蘇洛講到一半，又笑了一下才說：「現在德文也講得比過去好多了。」  
　　變態牛仔真惹人厭。  
　　伊利亞挑釁說：「我看過你的簡報，你腐敗的犯罪歷史，果然讓你有機會脫罪，成為中情局的探員。」  
　　「是啊，我很高興能離開監獄。」  
　　「但是我想你會致力於成為王牌探員，是為了彌平羞辱感吧？不得不被中情局的矮子嚴密監控，恐怕連薪水也拿不到？」  
　　「你比過去還會講話了，伊利亞。」  
　　「哼。」  
　　蘇洛回想昨日查到伊利亞的檔案。他的父親曾經是史達林的好友，又是政府高官，曾經享盡榮華富貴，權傾一時，直到挪用黨產被發現，伊利亞的父親被抓進勞改營，曾經是小少爺的伊利亞突然從天堂落入谷底。那時伊利亞才十歲多吧，蘇洛注意到檔案上的附註，童年動盪不安，可能是造成KGB王牌特務容易歇斯底里的原因。  
　　「但是我想你應該比任何人更了解羞辱感……」蘇洛話在嘴裡轉了轉，他很久以前就發現了，兔寶寶很容易生氣，兔子急了還會咬人。蘇洛改變主意笑說：「親愛的兔寶寶，無論是女裝打扮，或者是兔男郎的扮相，我到現在還沒忘記呢。」  
　　蘇洛一邊觀察伊利亞的表情，一邊繼續思考。伊利亞還曾經在GRU特種部隊待過一陣子，但待了一陣子就被踢到KGB，成為最年輕又最有成就的探員——頗入KGB初次任務就完全捕獲叛逃東德軍官為他的簡歷大大加分，加上時間磨礪，伊利亞真正變得成熟又厲害了——尤其這三年，備受重用，享有王牌探員的待遇。  
　　伊利亞憤怒地拍桌而起，重重喝道：「你！」  
　　蘇洛不知道伊利亞努力的動力是什麼，明明父親被抓進勞改營，被流放到西伯利亞。但伊利亞卻還任勞任怨地為蘇聯工作，難道是離不開母親的緣故？在父親失勢後，成為社交花的母親，伊利亞應該為此感到羞恥吧。  
　　真可憐，沒想到兔寶寶還有這麼可憐的經歷。蘇洛禁不住這麼想，但每次覺得伊利亞可憐的同時，也覺得他十分可愛，不論什麼原因，努力拼搏的兔寶寶都十分可愛。  
　　伊利亞深深吸了一口氣，重新坐回座位上。  
　　「我不會輕易被你挑撥。」  
　　「這樣啊，真可惜，其實我手裡還收藏著幾張照片，你當初扮成小兔寶寶乖寵物時期的照片，就收在皮夾裡，你記得嗎？我們每次外出遊玩，都拍了不少照片哦！」  
　　伊利亞不為所動，「那又怎麼樣？」  
　　「為了合乎角色設定，你都小鳥依人的靠在我的身上，你不記得了嗎？」  
　　「那你還記得被我上的感覺嗎？」他立刻反擊說。  
　　那一瞬間，蘇洛感覺後穴突然麻了一下，他抽動嘴角，略不自在地回應說：「話說得太粗魯了，伊利亞。」  
　　伊利亞敏銳地發現他的反應，傾身越過桌面，靠近蘇洛的耳邊說：「你那天後面完全沒流血，簡直天賦異稟，天生就該給人上。」  
　　嘖。竟然讓伊利亞耀武揚威了起來，真是的。蘇洛無奈地嘆氣。  
　　他舉手表示投降，希望伊利亞手下留情換個話題。「我說不過你。總而言之，我們再次合作，別拖我後腿啊。伊利亞。」  
　　「你這傢伙才別拖我後腿！」  
　　緣分啊。  
　　人與人之間的緣份就是如此奇妙，蘇洛沒想過自己會輕易見到他以為這輩子再也不會有任何接觸機會的伊利亞。昨天還被伊利亞追得那麼狼狽，差一點就離不開東德了。東德果然不是什麼好地方，就像帶著霉運似地。  
　　不知不覺，時間就這麼流逝了。  
　　這麼多年過去，蘇洛的感情狀態一片空白，因為工作因素完全沒辦法交到女朋友，但床伴倒是一直更換，從來沒有穩下來的時候。飛機上的空姐、飯店的前台小姐或長程鐵路的車掌小姐是小意思，偶而搭上任務目標，看似溫和實則狡詐的心機美人、心狠手辣的蛇蠍美人，或者他國的美女特務探員。他的生活仍然繽紛多彩，刺激非常。但是床伴是怎麼樣的人，蘇洛總是忘得很快。也許還記得對方的三圍數字，除此之外，什麼印象也沒有剩下。  
　　只有伊利亞是特別的，不只因為他是男性，有這麼彆扭個性，作為導致他被抓的罪魁禍首之一，還加上完全不合口味卻品嚐過的床伴這條件的人，也只有那麼一個了。  
　　要說愛還算不上，說喜歡還勉強搆得上邊。伊利亞在自己心裡，就是這樣的人吧。  
　　明明沒有特別在意的人，卻再次與自己有緣分相遇。如果美國能和蘇聯攜手合作，也許他可以考慮和伊利亞交往看看？

◈  
　  
　　蘇洛想自己太過放鬆，享受任務過程，和跟伊利亞鬥嘴的樂趣了。  
　　任務實在太順利了，一不小心小看了女人，下場就會像現在的自己一樣。被蓋比出賣，被薇多莉亞用藥放倒，最後蘇洛被鎖在囚室的電椅上，全身固定住動彈不得。  
　　第一次突如其來的電擊難受得要命，蘇洛坐在電椅上，難以想像第二次會是什麼感覺。  
　　他出神地聽蓋比的魯迪舅舅說著恐嚇的話。  
　　他特別怕痛，被迫坐上電椅更是想都沒想過的可怕待遇。中情局沒有教他對抗電椅的訓練，但他不打算透露任何祕密，或者大聲求饒。因為他不想那麼做，那樣實在遜斃了，被電擊逼迫而吐露秘密太難看，一點也不帥氣。  
　　蘇洛想，他得讓自己分心。伊利亞作為第一選項，立刻躍入他的腦海——對了，伊利亞的手錶不見了。他的手錶被秘密組織的人拿走了，兔寶寶即使變成KGB王牌特務，還是常常公私不分，總是分心在不該分心的地方呢。父親的手錶這類不怎麼昂貴的舊物，又何必在意到那種程度？回想起伊利亞在文奇葛拉的秘密工廠，打暈了巡邏的男人，就為了手錶。最後還想了可笑的藉口，說要不是為了父親的手錶，不會發現秘密通道。  
　　蘇洛很喜歡觀察伊利亞細微的表情變化，尤其在他打開瑞士製造沃本德蘭茲保險庫7010款的表情棒極了。先是不甘心，在警報響起之後，揶揄地誇他很厲害。  
　　還有在警報響起之後，伊利亞的遊艇，帶著自己在海上奔逃，結果不小心被甩下船，留伊利亞面對追擊，自己乾脆待在岸邊等待時機，再把淒慘掉入河裡的笨蛋伊利亞救起。那個笨蛋，總是在奇怪的地方認真，逃不掉不會跳船嗎？還是機動船冠軍呢。笨死了。  
　　對蘇洛來說，現在的伊利亞不再只是臨時合作，隨時可能拆夥的夥伴。自己的內心已經認可伊利亞成為自己真正的搭擋。和伊利亞一起工作，十分有趣。  
　　糟糕，不停想伊利亞，不會是自己人生跑馬燈最後的一段吧。  
　　明明自己有很多輝煌的時刻可以回憶的。

　　沾滿灰塵的燈泡散發光芒，慢慢地盪著圓圈，魯迪仍然講著不著邊際的廢話，翻看相冊要他看受刑者的可怕相片。  
　　「我要將你的照片貼在這兒，蘇洛先生。一整頁都留給你，而且不像其他人是黑白照，不，是彩色的幻燈片。你很期待嗎？那顏色栩栩如生，彷彿能夠再度品嚐到疼痛。」魯迪牽起了一個令人毛骨悚然地笑，輕聲問說：「你準備好了嗎？」  
　　魯迪踩下踏板。  
　　第二次的電擊拷問，比難以忍受更加難以忍受。  
　　蘇洛晃動身體，想要躲開電椅，逃離可怕的電刑，然而這麼做只是無用功。每一秒的時間變得漫長，漫長得可怕，沒有人可以忍受這些。  
　　蘇洛曾聽說電擊拷問三到四次左右，許多人會因此大小便失禁，那可太狼狽了。彷彿能聞到皮膚的焦味，隔著衣服的電擊仍然效果絕佳，他感受到下身的性器勃起，恐怕在電刑停下的瞬間，他就會——  
　　……啊啊，射了。  
　　「嗚哈……哈啊……」  
　　蘇洛大口大口的喘氣，除了精液，鼻血好像也出來了，他聞到血的味道。  
　　魯迪仍然持續說著關於刑訊的廢話。  
　　不過蘇洛的注意力已經不再他的身上了，他望著門外打暈守衛的人，就像白馬王子拯救公主一樣，伊利亞終於趕到了，雖然不太即時。  
　　伊利亞示意他別說話，安靜地打開門，魯迪一點也沒發現伊利亞已經走近門李，還在說著話。  
　　「真沒想到我會這麼說，但我真的很高興見到你。」蘇洛逞強地牽動嘴角笑了笑。  
　　伊利亞雙手抱胸，傲慢地問：「你沒問題吧？牛仔？」  
　　問題可大了。  
　　蘇洛站起來的時候有點站不穩，伊利亞立刻扶著他，這次伊利亞關心地問：「你沒問題吧？」  
　　「沒事。」蘇洛愉快地笑著抽出手帕抹掉鼻血。  
　　他們制服了魯迪，將他綁在電椅上，讓他自行品嚐電刑的滋味。  
　　直到把人綁上電椅，蘇洛才有心情問：「我以為我拔掉了所有的追蹤器。」  
　　「你有啊，只漏了鞋跟裡的那個。」  
　　事實上，伊利亞從來沒有這麼感謝自己的在學裝追蹤器的課程十分認真，要不是一般人都不會注意鞋底這種細節，蘇洛沒懷疑自己心愛且昂貴的皮鞋被他動手腳——可惜他手巧得很，在鞋跟裡藏個追蹤器很簡單——如果不是那枚追蹤器，伊利亞不敢想像他最後找到蘇洛會是什麼模樣。  
　　他知道電擊有多難受，他經歷過，合格的KGB都要經過這一關，備受拷問後還未背叛KGB的人才會成為真正合格的特務。伊利亞瞥了眼男人的褲襠，褲子浸溼了，顏色變深了一些，肯定是被電擊影響，勃起而射過一次  
　　蘇洛還在整理綁縛魯迪的電線，伊利亞漫不經心地踩了電擊踏板一下。  
　　「伊利亞！」蘇洛慍怒地喊，他飛速地收回手，無奈地白了伊利亞一眼。  
　　「抱歉。」  
　　伊利亞想，既然蘇洛受過一次電刑，那他們就扯平了。  
　　KGB以自己對蘇洛吐露秘密為藉口，對他施行KGB探員考驗的最後一環，刑訊拷問。那一次受到電刑時，比起疼痛，屈辱和對蘇洛是否透露兩人合作的秘密讓他生不如死。  
　　直到最後，伊利亞幾乎以為蘇洛在丹麥海港被四國聯合逮捕後，真的說出他們之間曾有合作。  
　　伊利亞強撐著沒有認罪。他知道只要承認，就需要對其他人講述兩人細節。但他不可能透露過程，他和蘇洛的床事只是無關緊要的細節，不需要透露。而且他明明在沒有妨礙到任務的情況下，順利的完成它了。  
　　抱持著這樣的信念，伊利亞幸運地撐過了整個拷問，誤打誤撞完成KGB的最後核可關卡。  
　　但那一次的電刑刻骨銘心，只要看到蘇洛，伊利亞就很想追問他被捕之後，是不是有透露兩人合作？雖然知道蘇洛什麼都沒說，但他還是想問。  
　　這次蘇洛受到電刑，伊利亞覺得他的心情平和許多，也不必再去問蘇洛什麼，他也不想去追問蘇洛到底在不在意那一次上床做愛。  
　　現在這些細節都不重要了。

　　兩人根本沒有怎麼刑訊魯迪，很快地就問出答案，魯迪輕易地交代了一切。  
　　核彈頭早已被製造出來，而納粹殘黨明早就會派潛水艇來取貨，彈頭現在被放在文奇葛拉家族的度假小島上，泰勒博士也在。  
　　他們緊急聯絡上司，準備前往小島，找到濃縮鈾技術的磁碟，銷毀核彈頭，帶回泰勒博士。

◈

　　等一切結束之後，接二連三的新資訊彷彿才剛剛吸收。  
　　蓋比是MI6的特務。他們除了要搶救博士，搶磁碟、搶核彈頭，還得營救蓋比。  
　　任務有驚無險的結束了，英美蘇三國聯合解決了危機。

　　回到羅馬，蘇洛說離開之前，要約蓋比三人一起喝酒，慶祝合作順利，危機解除。  
　　在蓋比在離開了房間，去尋找上司威佛利時，伊利亞接了一通電話。  
　　是KGB上司打來的電話，電話那頭以冷淡地口吻問：「泰勒博士的磁碟在你那嗎？」  
　　「它和文奇葛拉的船一起沉沒海底了。」伊利亞皺眉。  
　　為什麼頂頭上司會問這麼問題，大家不是早就知道磁碟沉入海底了。  
　　「那為何我聽說它在美國人手上？我再次強調，擁有者能掌控世界。除非你想跟你爸一樣發配到西伯利亞，完成你的任務！他是恥辱！你不會想落得和他同樣的下場。」  
　　伊利亞只覺得太陽穴一下一下跳動，頭疼的要命。他被蘇洛耍了，這個認知讓他燃起怒火。  
　　電話那頭還在不停的說話，要求他完成任務。「你聽清楚了嗎？我講得夠清楚嗎？完成任務！」  
　　伊利亞以為他們有共同的默契，他們誰也不會私下扣下泰勒博士的磁碟。  
　　伊利亞以為蘇洛會知道，若是他拿走了磁碟，那他必定要出手殺了他，奪走磁碟。耳朵嗡嗡轟鳴，他氣得發暈，他動手掃下桌上的百合花瓶，舉起椅子的亂砸一通，然而破壞卻無法發洩他的怒火。  
　　他以為……他以為他們有默契……  
　　沒想到那只不過是錯覺而已！  
　　懷揣的手槍，伊利亞憤怒地前往蘇洛的房間，他想像了殺死蘇洛的畫面，蘇洛的鮮血灑落在花紋地毯上，眼底還帶著錯愕，些許鮮血潑濺到雪白的床單上。  
　　蘇洛必須死。  
　　本來不必為難自己，本來不必殺死蘇洛，如果蘇洛沒有拿到磁碟，他就不需要做選擇。伊利亞之前沒有自信能夠再次動手殺死蘇洛，但他被逼得不得不這麼做。  
　　可惡。  
　　可惡！  
　　伊利亞顫抖著手，敲了敲蘇洛的房門。  
　　「進來吧，我就快收拾好了。」蘇洛全身浮動輕鬆愉快的氛圍，「自己倒酒，我們得好好喝一杯。」  
　　伊利亞觀察蘇洛的行李，他看見磁碟就藏在蘇洛的馬甲之下。真正看見磁碟時，伊利亞還是很生氣，但他終於發現自己生氣的原因，是因為蘇洛並不把他放在心上。  
　　啊，原來自己喜歡蘇洛嗎？  
　　他的手不在顫抖。  
　　原來是這樣，這樣就說得通了，因為喜歡，才會在意，才會不願意殺死蘇洛，明明那傢伙是變態又惹人厭的輕浮牛仔。  
　　蘇洛將裝髒衣服的包包收進行李箱裡，透過床邊的鏡子，他發現伊利亞的表情有些詭異。於是他拿著一件疊好的襯衫，回頭看向伊利亞，試探地說：「我想我們之間的關係恢復正常，又再度壁壘分明，基於政治局勢沒有改變。」  
　　伊利亞渾身的氣息凝滯，眼神冰冷。  
　　蘇洛停頓了一會，又問：「你還好吧？」  
　　這次伊利亞沉默地點頭，他扭開酒瓶瓶蓋，在三個杯子裡倒酒，每個都淺淺的倒上一點。  
　　蘇洛回頭，從行李箱的最底下拿出手槍，放在行李表面，想了想又掏出伊利亞的手錶，那是他在一個死掉的敵人手腕發現的。他本來很期待伊利亞收到手錶的表情。  
　　「現在你有什麼打算？再任務完成之後？要回到俄羅斯？」蘇洛從鏡子繼續觀察伊利亞。  
　　「……會回去。」伊利亞盡可能安靜地拉下夾克拉鍊，從懷裡意圖掏出手槍，「你呢？」  
　　「我回紐約。」鏡子觀察到伊利亞準備掏槍，蘇洛握起手槍把手，在抽槍之前又放下它。  
　　他想賭一次。  
　　賭伊利亞對自己的在意。  
　　「我差點忘了，有東西給你。」  
　　蘇洛反身扔出手錶，伊利亞收回手，雙手接過他扔過去的東西。  
　　他不可置信地檢查他接到的東西，那隻手錶正是他遺失的那一個，他父親的錶。他戴上手錶，抬起頭心情複雜看向蘇洛，而對方一臉了然。  
　　「你知道我的任務？」伊利亞覺得難堪。  
　　「跟我的一樣。」蘇洛皺著眉頭，他還不清楚伊利亞是高興還是不高興，但他還是回答了伊利亞的問題：「如果有必要，殺了我，來取得磁碟。」  
　　伊利亞沉默後，直接了當指著磁碟問：「……我想你不介意我們私底下解決它？」  
　　「當然不。」蘇洛沒發現自己在聽見伊利亞的話之後，才鬆了口氣，放下緊繃的肩膀。

　　他們在陽台點燃了磁碟，靠在陽台欄杆上喝酒。　  
　　蘇洛口不對心地說：「我討厭跟你一起工作，兔寶寶。」  
　　「你是糟糕的特務，變態牛仔。」伊利亞馬上回敬他說。  
　　兩人互看一眼，忍不住莞爾一笑，互相敬酒。  
　　蘇洛靠近伊利亞，小聲問：「你有男朋友嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」伊利亞愕然。  
　　「我有預感，我們可能不會順利地回到我們該回的地方。」蘇洛說。  
　　不回俄羅斯或紐約，他們還能去哪。一個是CIA，一個是KGB。伊利亞不懂蘇洛的意思。  
　　就在這個時候，蓋比和MI6的負責人威佛利一起過來，威佛利微笑說：「午安，紳士們。好感人的一幕，美景、香醇的威士忌，還有小火堆取暖，真不錯。」  
　　伊利亞不習慣威佛利開玩笑似的說話方式。  
　　威佛利自顧自地往下說：「我有個消息想說，又有新的危機產生，我已經和你們的上級談過了，既然你們成為好友，他們願意繼續出借你們，讓這個小隊繼續運作。我們一小時後出發。」  
　　伊利亞問：「我們要去哪裡？」  
　　「伊斯坦堡，科里亞金。」威佛利回答完，覺得自己的存在有點突兀，他決定留下蓋比，讓三人享受輕鬆最後一小時假期，「我先走了。對了，你們有個新的代號。」  
　　「代號？」蘇洛問。  
　　「是，很棒的代號。」威佛利笑著回答。  
　　「U.N.C.L.E.」

END


End file.
